I Was Made For You
by Fitzpatrick41
Summary: Follow Arizona and Callie through the challenges following 7x18, with the help of their friends and the strength that they find from eachother. CHAPTER 20 is Up!
1. Where's my Baby?

Arizona lay there resting her head on Callie's bed, waiting for the love of her life to wake up. She keeps playing the days in her head over and over again. Asking Callie to marry her, seeing her face in surprise and then her face in terror when she sees the truck in front of them. Seeing Callie's feet hanging out of the bloody windshield. Watching Callie talk to Bailey with blood pouring out of her mouth. Willing her to live for her and watching her colleagues wheel her back into surgery. And then running to get to the OR to see her tiny little girl being worked on. It was all just too much, too much to handle in such a short time. She needed a miracle and soon got one when she heard Callie struggle to get out the word yes, the most beautiful word she had ever heard.

"Oh Callie…Callie." Arizona says not truly believing the woman in front of her awake.

"Ahh…yes..." Callie struggle to say.

"What…what?" Arizona says confused not knowing what she is saying yes to.

But after a few seconds of getting her strength up Callie looks over at her and gives her the answer she was hoping for. "I'll marry you." Callie mutters out. Arizona hearing this gets huge smile on her face as she starts to laugh. "Yes." Callie says again as she smiles a bit at Arizona.

"You will." Arizona says still laughing at Callie, so thankful that she is awake.

Callie nods her head and swallows a lump in her throat. "Yes." she whispers.

Arizona looks at her and places the back of her hand on Callie's cheek as her emotions begin to take over. "Oh Callie." she sighs relieved.

"Hos-hospital." Callie struggles to let out.

"Yeah, you're in the hospital." Arizona says as she starts to examine Callie's every word and move, making sure she's not dreaming. "Do you remember what happened?" she then asks.

Callie closes her eyes for a second, trying to get everything straight in her head as Arizona zeros in on her watching her struggle. "Truck." Callie then says.

"Yes, there was an accident." Arizona says as she moves her hand and grabs a hold of Callie's hand, cradling it. "You were badly hurt, but you are going to be fine."

"There was." Callie lets out through an exhausted breath. "Singing." she then finishes as she squints in pain.

"What?" Arizona asks confused.

Callie takes another deep breath before looking over at Arizona. "Singing." she repeats.

"Honey, you hit your head….things are probably a little blurry." Arizona says not understanding what Callie is saying about singing. Starting to get a little worried again about her brain activity.

"It hurts." Callie says before she struggles to move her head a little bit, it feeling about 20 pounds heavier then it should.

"I'll get Derek to up your pain medication." Arizona says as she takes a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"My head…and my….my stomach." Callie struggles to get out as she closes her eyes in pain again. But soon her eyes open when she realizes that her stomach is in pain. "My stomach." she says as her eyes get wide.

"Callie." Arizona says trying to calm her down, knowing where this is going.

"The baby…where's my baby!" Callie lets out in a panic.

Arizona seeing this leans closer to Callie and squeezes her hand harder, trying to get Callie to stay with her. "The baby is fine, Addison had to deliver the baby your pulse was dropping. There was too much bleeding, that they couldn't get to." Arizona says softly.

"What?" Callie worries.

"Your heart stopped, we were going to lose you both." Arizona explains.

"No, no. The baby-the baby's not ready!" Callie exclaims worried.

"Callie." Arizona says trying to get her to calm down.

"The baby's too tiny. The-the heart and lungs-they're not ready!" Callie cries with tears welling up in her barely open eyes. Her attention is soon brought to a severe pain though in her head. "Ahhhh!" she cries out.

"Calliope!" Arizona exclaims worried as she continues to try to get the woman she loves to calm down, not wanting her to have a set back.

"It wasn't time yet, needed more time!" Callie cries to herself.

"Honey, honey you need to calm down." Arizona says as tears start to form in her own eyes.

"What have I done." She says softly to herself as she looks up at the hospital ceiling.

Arizona hearing this reaches over and places her hand on Callie's cheek once more, trying to bring her reassurance and comfort. "You haven't done anything." she says.

"I hurt my baby." Callie whispers.

"You didn't hurt her. She's little but she's strong, okay. She's really, really strong." Arizona says as wipes a fallen tear from Callie's cheek.

Callie lifts her head up and looks over at Arizona stunned at what she just heard. "She?"

"Yeah." Arizona lets out a sigh and then smiles at Callie. "She." Arizona repeats as she chokes back more tears.

"A girl." Callie smiles through her own tears.

"A beautiful, strong little girl." Arizona smiles as she wipes at her own falling tears on her cheeks.

Callie blinks her eyes hut allowing a few tears to drop before she takes a breath and tries to sit up. "I need to see her, I need to see my baby." she says.

"Callie, no." Arizona says as she gently pushes Callie back down on the bed.

"Arizona I need to see her." Callie states.

"I know and she needs to see you too. But you need to get checked out first." Arizona says trying to bring Callie comfort in an uncomfortable situation.

Callie glares at Arizona and shakes her head. "I don't care about me Arizona, I just care about our baby." she states.

"I know that, but you have to take care of yourself first." Arizona retorts back.

"I don't want her to be alone." Callie says with sadness in her eyes.

"She's not alone. Mark hasn't left her side." Arizona reassures her.

"Mark?" Callie questions before she takes a deep breath knowing that her baby is in good hands for now. Arizona seeing the wheels turning in Callie's eyes reaches and caresses Callie's arm. "We're going to get through this." Arizona says as she chokes back more tears.

Callie shaking her head begins to feel exhausted again lets out a tired sigh and leans back into her pillow. "This shouldn't have….." she breaths quietly as her eyes start to get heavy again. "happened."

Arizona leans in and places a soft kiss on Callie's cheek before whispering soothing words in her ear. "Just rest your eyes, we're gonna get you checked out. Everything is going to be fine." Arizona sooths quietly as Callie falls asleep. "Everything is going to be fine." She then repeats, trying to convince herself.


	2. Her Best Option

Mark runs through the hallway and sees a group of doctors in Callie's room through the window at the door. He then sees Arizona standing outside of Callie's room starring at the window with tears in her eyes and makes his way over to her.

"Oh my god!" Mark says starting to panic. "What happened, is Callie okay?"

"She woke up." Arizona reassures the man as she places her hand on his arm. "She woke up." she repeats still trying to convince herself as well.

"Callie's awake." Mark says as he takes a relieved breath.

"Yeah." Arizona smiles as she looks back at the window.

Mark looks at where Arizona is looking and steps towards the room. "I want to see her."

But he's stopped by Arizona grabbing his arm. "They're all in there examining her, give them a second." she suggests.

Mark nods his head in agreement and runs his hand over his head. "What about Derek."

"Yeah, he was the first one." Arizona says."How's her-I mean does she have-" Mark rambles scared of what the answer might be.

"She's okay." Arizona jumps in.

"Really." Mark says relieved.

"She's alert and responsive. Derek says that it's looking good at this point." Arizona says before she pauses a second thinking about what happened after she woke up. "She even remembered me proposing to her." she smiles.

"She did." Mark says returning the small smile at the blonde next to him.

"Yeah, when she woke up she said yes." Arizona says with a small laugh.

"Of course she did." Mark says, before he too pauses thinking about something else. "Did you tell her about the baby." he asks.

"Yes." Arizona sighs as she looks back at the window, seeing the shadows of the various doctors through the blinds.

"Everything?" Mark asks.

Arizona looks over at him and then shakes her head no. "No, she started to panic….I didn't get a chance." she breaths.

"Did you tell her that it's a girl?" Mark asks.

Arizona bites her lip keeping her tears away, thinking about Callie's reaction when she told her it was a girl. "Yeah." she manages to get out.

Mark nods his head knowing exactly the reaction Arizona probably got when she told Callie…..a little girl.

"How is she?" Arizona then asks getting out of her own head.

"She's - no change." Mark says through a defeated sigh.

Arizona nods her head and looks back at the window, but she can feel Mark starring at her lost in his own thoughts.

"So that's - that's a good thing, right." Mark asks Arizona knowing she sees cases like this everyday.

"Right now." Arizona states calmly. "That's a good thing."

Mark lets out a relieved breath and nods his head. "Good, good."

Arizona starts to think about all that has happened again, getting lost in her own head not truly believing. "I just-I still can't believe that this is happening." Arizona laughs nervously.

"Callie's okay, and the baby is-" Mark says trying to reassure her. " We just need to concentrate on that right now." he adds.

"You're right." Arizona says.

Mark whips his head back to Arizona and lets out a chuckle. "I'm sorry."

"You're right, okay." Arizona says as she rolls her eyes. "You're right."

Mark lets out another chuckle but is soon brought back to his reality when Dr. Kepner comes walking over to them in a hurry. "Dr. Robbins, Dr. Sloan." she says.

"Yeah." Mark says.

"Dr. Stark needs to see you in the Neonatal ICU." April states.

Both Mark and Arizona look at her immediately fearing the worse.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asks.

"What happened! I was just up there, and there was no change with the baby!" Mark exclaims worried.

"He didn't say. Just that you both need to come right away." April tells the two scared parents.

Arizona and Mark immediately look at each other before rushing away. Arizona however stops and turns back to April. "Kepner will you-" Arizona begins to ask but Kepner jumps in.

"I'll stay with Torres." Kepner answers.

"Thank you." Arizona says quickly as she rushes after Mark who is holding the elevator open for her.

Mark and Arizona ride silently in the elevator up to the NICU and walk in to find Dr. Stark examining their baby through the incubator.

"What happened, is she okay?" Arizona asks worried as she and Mark walk closer to the incubator and begin to visually inspect the baby.

"We did an echocardiogram earlier." Dr. Stark says as he looks through the baby's chart.

"What did you find?" Arizona asks swallowing a huge lump in her throat.

"There's a hole in her heart that's causing some problems." Dr. Stark says as he removes his glasses from his face.

"What!" Mark exclaims.

"Oh god." Arizona sighs as she touches her forehead with her hand.

"A hole in her heart?" Mark then asks not understanding what that means.

"It's not uncommon in premature infants. The hole is actually a natural part of fetal development. But normally, it closes on its own right after birth." Arizona states going into doctor mode.

"But the baby's very small, and the hole is too big, and her heart is working too hard. It's pumping blood on its own before it is ready." Dr. Stark explains.

"Alright well fix it!" Mark snaps.

"Mark." Arizona says softly knowing him melting down isn't going to help anything.

"There's a very delicate procedure, and it's done thorascopically." Dr. Stark goes on to explain.

Mark shakes his head thinking about his little girl in surgery. "What will you have to do?" he asks.

"I'll insert a tube through tiny slits in the baby's chest. The repair work is done through that tube. Using a video screen to guide us, we clamp the hole shut. No open chest, but there are risks." Dr. Stark says as he puts his glasses back on too look at something in her chart.

"What kind of risks?" Mark asks.

"We need to deflate her left lung, so we can see her heart." Dr. Stark says as he looks from his chart to the baby in the incubator.

Arizona immediately shakes her head and start to sway nervously. "She's not strong enough to handle this type of procedure yet." she states.

"Without the procedure, you put both the heart and the lungs at risk." Dr. Stark says before taking off his glasses again and looking at both Arizona and Mark "This really is her only option at this point."

"Damn it." Mark sighs as he runs his hand through his hair.

Arizona looks at the baby ina daze before snapping out of her trance and zeroing on Stark. "I want to perform the surgery." Arizona states.

"Dr. Robbins-" Dr. Stark starts to protest but Arizona interrupts him.

"I am a pediatric surgeon-" Arizona starts.

"The best pediatric surgeon." Mark cuts in.

"And I will not stand by and do nothing." Arizona finishes as her and Mark give Dr. Stark their "don't mess with us" stares.

Dr. Stark seeing no point in arguing with the two lets out a breath and gives in. "You can be in the operating room…to observe." he adds.

"Fine." Arizona says taking what she can get. "But I want Karev to be the one to assist." she insists.

"Alright." Dr. Stark agrees not having a problem with it, knowing that even though he doesn't like the guy. He would be the best choice for this type of operation.

"When?" Mark asks.

"Now. We don't want blood to shunt from her aorta to her lungs." Dr. Stark says to Mark.

"What about infection." Mark asks as he crosses his arms.

"It's always a risk." Dr. Stark states.

"But it's a risk that we have to take." Arizona jumps in knowing that without this surgery the little girl would not make it through the next couple of days.

Mark and Arizona look at each other and just like the moment in the OR when they made eye contact speaking volumes through one look. "Alright, let's do it." he agrees.

"We'll start pre-op now." Dr. Stark says before he makes his way out of NICU.

Arizona and Mark watch the doctor leave before turning their attention back on the 1 pound 1 ounce baby girl.

"Okay." Arizona says quietly to herself as she places her hand down on the incubator.

"God." Mark sighs as he stretches out his neck with his hand. "What are we going to tell Callie?" he then asks.

Arizona looks up from the incubator and Mark speechless, not quite sure of what they should tell her.


	3. Revelations and Good Signs

Arizona looks at the clock on the wall and realizes that it has been 37 minutes since Dr. Stark and Dr. Karev slit a tiny cut into the tiny baby's chest getting ready to put the tube in. With every move they make Arizona fights the urge to take a scared breath. All she can do is stand there behind Dr. Stark and Dr. Karev as they continue to perform the surgery on the tiny baby on the operating table.

"We will now clamp the hole." Dr. Stark announces as he keeps his eyes on the microscope.

Arizona takes a deep breath knowing that the procedure is almost done but before she can let it out the baby's heart monitor starts to go off.

"He BP is dropping!" Arizona announces.

Dr. Kepner seeing this heads out of the OR, having told Dr. Sloan that she would get him at any sign of trouble.

"Another round of epi." Alex announces as he looks over at her heart monitor.

"She needs .2" Arizona says as she leans over in a panic.

"Dr. Robbins." Dr. Stark warns as he tries to find the problem.

"She's turning grey Dr. Stark." Alex says as he leans in and feels for a pulse around her neck.

".2 of epi, and 400 of calcium now." Dr. Stark says remaining calm despite the scared parent behind him.

"No she needs-" Arizona starts as she begins to breath heavily but Dr. Stark cuts her off.

"Dr. Robbins!" he exclaims wanting her to give him time to fix the problem.

Arizona just shakes her head and looks over at her coding daughter.

Meanwhile upstairs in the ICU Mark stands outside of Callie's room watching her still getting checked out by the various doctors. He glances down at his watch and realizes that the surgery has gone on for 45 minutes. He takes a deep breath and stretches out his neck, a voice walking towards him gets his attention though.

"Dr. Sloan you need to come down to the OR." Dr. Kepner says.

Mark's eyes immediately go huge as he runs to the elevator not even waiting for an explanation from April as he gets in scared out of his mind and makes his ways down.

Back down stairs the doctors continue to try to stabilize the baby, with Arizona panicking behind them.

"Dr. Stark you need to-" Arizona panics but Stark cuts her off.

"Out Dr. Robbins." Dr. Stark demands as he keeps his eyes back down at the baby.

"I'm not leaving." Arizona states angrily.

"Dr. Robbins you will get out now if you want me to save your daughter!" Dr. Stark snaps.

In that moment Arizona stops in her tracks when she hears that word, experiencing her own revelation. The word that until now none of them have said. The word that brings so much meaning and so much love that it just makes you want to burst. Arizona shakes her head and rushes out of the OR. She rushes down the hallway and rips her mask off having a hard time breathing. She bends down and lets out a few deep panicked breaths before she leans against the wall, hitting her head lightly against it, in frustration.

Mark rushes down the hallway and sees Arizona looking distraught against the wall. He immediately starts to panic as he runs over. "What happened!" he exclaims.

"Stark told me to get out." Arizona sighs as she closes her eyes for a second.

"What, why?" Mark asks confused.

"Her heart stopped and I started shooting off orders like a crazed lunatic!" Arizona snaps mostly at herself, feeling like she keeps letting people down.

"Her heart stopped, is she okay?" Mark asks.

"I don't know…he told me to get out if I wanted him to save my daughter." Arizona says through a sad sigh.

Mark looks at Arizona confused, wondering what she is talking about. Getting more worried and more scared by the second.

"He called her…." Arizona chokes out before she takes a breath and gets her emotions together. "He called her my daughter." she finishes softly.

Mark looks at Arizona now knowing exactly what she is talking about, the powerful weight behind one word.

"We keep referring to her as the baby…or little girl. But….but we haven't called her what she is." Arizona rambles as she lets out all her emotions from the day. "Which is our daughter." she finishes.

Mark nods and looks down at the ground before looking back at Arizona. "Yeah, our daughter." Mark says softly as he stares straight ahead. "You, me and Callie….we have a daughter." he then breaths.

Arizona looks at him and nods before her attention is brought to Alex walking towards them.

"Is she okay." Arizona asks as she and Mark walk over to Alex.

"The baby's heart stopped during surgery but we managed to get it back." Alex explains.

"So she's okay." Mark says needing reassurance.

Alex looks at Mark and lets out a nod. "The surgery was a success, Dr. Stark repaired the hole in her heart." Alex says.

"Thank God." Mark says as he looks down saying a silent prayer.

Arizona starts to sway in place a little bit as she closes her eyes relieved. "Oh good news, good news." she says under her breath.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on her for infection." Alex explains to the two. "But for right now, we have reasons to be hopeful." he then says with a small smile.

"Thank you." Mark says to Alex looking him in the eye. "Really." he adds.

"I better get back." Alex says as he turns around.

"Karev!" Arizona calls after him, causing him to turn around.

"Will you tell Dr. Stark thank you for me...please." Arizona says.

"Yeah. "Alex answers before he walks away.

"Thank you." Arizona says softly as she watches Alex head back into the OR.

"She made it…..she made it." Mark says to Arizona.

"Yeah." Arizona smiles.

"I'll ahh, stay here, keep an eye on things." Mark says to Arizona. "You should go sit with Callie."

"Yeah, she should wake up soon." Arizona says before she lets out a sigh. "I just don't know how to tell her." she says.

"You'll know what to tell her." Mark reassures as he places a hand on her arm.

"I'll be back." Arizona says before she walks away heading towards the elevator.

Arizona rides the elevator in a daze but is soon brought out of it when it arrives on Callie's floor and she sees Derek, Owen, Meredith, and the Chief talking outside her room. Arizona rushes out of the elevator and walks over to the m trying to remain calm.

"Is Calliope okay?" Arizona asks.

"She's fine Arizona." The Chief reassures the woman.

Arizona lets out a relieved breath before she goes back into doctor mode. "How did everything check out with her?" she asks.

"We examined her and all of her internal injuries seem to be healing." Meredith explains.

"What about her heart?" Arizona asks.

"Teddy took some X-Rays, she's down there trying to get a rush on them" Owen explains but stops when he sees Arizona start to worry. "But she said that everything appeared to be fine." he adds.

"And ahh-her brain?" Arizona asks.

"We did a few tests earlier as you know but we're taking her down to get an MRI when she wakes up." Derek says.

"But everything looked good right. I mean she was responsive and she remembered the accident, so everything is going to be okay, right." Arizona starts to ramble once again giving in to her fear that Callie may relapse back into a coma."

"Yes, all of those are good signs." Derek says. "We just have to make sure that she takes it easy and she doesn't rush her recovery.

"Good, good." Arizona breaths as she swallows a scared lump in her throat.

"How's the baby?" Meredith asks.

"Dr. Stark was able to repair the hole in her heart but..." Arizona says as she takes a deep breath. "Her heart stopped during surgery...she's fine though." she finishes quietly.

The other doctors look at eachother knowing that this is going to be such a long road for Callie and Arizona.

"Mark's with her now." Arizona then adds.

"Well that's good." Owen says trying to reassure the blonde.

"Yeah." Arizona says softly as she begins to stare at Callie's window in a daze.

Derek looks over and sees this. "Why don't you go sit with her." he says noticing Arizona looking so very lost.

Arizona nods her head in agreement before she walks slowly back into the room. She takes a deep breath when she sees Callie still hurt and bang up in the hospital bed, wondering if she'll ever get used to it. But knowing she won't ever be able to stomach her looking so broken ever again.

She walks slowly and bends down to give Callie a careful kiss on her cheek before she sits down next to her bed in the chair and takes an exhausted breath. She notices for the first time that she hasn't slept in three days, and it all of a sudden hits her like a ton of bricks as she leans forward and rests her forehead onto the bed, quickly giving in to her exhaustion and falling asleep.


	4. Damn Right

Dr. Bailey, Avery, and Lexie are looking through a few charts when Alex comes walking over to them.

"Have you guys seen Dr. Robbins?" Alex asks out of breath as he walks over.

"The baby - did she make it?" Lexie asks.

"Please tell me that she made it." Dr. Bailey pleads.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, she made it." Alex reassures her realizing now how bad it looked him rushing over to them.

"Karev, where is Stark!" Teddy yells angrily as she walks over to the group.

The four doctors turn to Teddy who looks like she is about to kick somebody's ass, knowing very well that somebody is going to get theirs kicked.

"He just got done with a post-op on Callie's baby." Alex says hesitantly.

Teddy shakes her head in anger and then unleashes on Alex. "Why the hell didn't anybody feel the need to tell the Lead Cardiac Attending about a heart procedure on a preemie?" she asks pissed.

"Dr. Altman you were in checking out Callie and Dr. Stark had to move quick. Arizona and I assisted." Alex explains.

Dr. Bailey hearing the last part snaps her head back to Alex in shock. "Arizona assisted!"

Alex takes a breath knowing what happened in the operating room and shakes his head a bit before answering. "Well…sort of."

"How is the baby's EKG looking." Teddy asks.

"Good, the surgery went well." Alex answers.

Teddy nods her head relieved before turning back to Karev "Where is Arizona now?" she asks.

Alex gets ready to answer Teddy but a voice behind them cuts in. "Dr. Robbins is sitting with Callie." the Chief says. "She's sleeping."

"What about Mark?" Lexie asks concerned which does not go unnoticed by Jackson.

"Sloan is in the NICU with the baby." Karev answers.

"I'm going up there." Teddy says as she walks away from the group, wanting to make sure for herself that that little baby's heart is okay.

"Stubborn, isn't she." Karev jokes nervously.

"Page me if there is any change with the baby or Callie." The chief states before he walks away.

"Well there is nothing else we can do at this point except get back to work." Dr. Bailey says to Karev, Jackson, and Lexie who seem oblivious to what she is saying. "I mean you three." she explains.

"I'm on Stark's service, I just came down to check on Dr. Robbins." Karev smiles as he walks away knowing what is in store for Jackson and Lexie.

"Alright, well it looks like you two get the pit." Dr. Bailey says as she reaches for a stack of charts and splits the stack in two handing them each one.

"Goodie." Jackson jokes as Lexie rolls her eyes at him.

"Now you two." Dr. Bailey says.

Jackson and Lexie both look at each other and smile as they walks away. "And by pit I do not mean the nearest on-call room!" Bailey calls after them.

Back upstairs Teddy walk through the hallway and sees Mark standing outside the NICU looking through the window. She takes a breath and walks over to him, standing next to him. "Hi." she says softly.

"Hi." Mark says looking over at Teddy before turning his attention back to the window.

Teddy looks through the window and sees the tiny baby in the incubator.

"I heard about the surgery…that it went well." Teddy says.

"Stark seems to think so." Mark sighs.

Teddy looks up from the baby and over at Mark and doesn't see the same spark in his eyes that she once had. All she sees is fear in terrified eyes. Mark takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair before turning his attention back to the window.

"There's a little girl in there." he says quietly as Teddy looks over at him. "Her eyes don't work, her intestines don't work, her kidneys don't work…..She just keeps going. I don't understand it." Mark says shaking his head.

Teddy nods her head listening to him before turning her attention back to the window.

"Miracles are hard to understand." Teddy says.

Mark looks over at Teddy in disbelief. "Miracles?"

"Callie is surviving when no one thought she would." Teddy explains to Mark as he listens to her intently. "That's what she put into that kid…genes that make miracles." she says with a small smile.

"You're right." Mark lets out a small smile knowing that on some level she is right. "If she's anything like Callie…she's gonna fight like hell."

"Damn right." Teddy says softly to mark before he nudges his shoulder with her own as the two continue to watch the miracle on the other side of the glass.

In Callie's room Arizona lays asleep in her chair resting her head on her shoulder. She starts to wake up when she hears Callie being to stir in her bed. Callie's eyes slowly open and she locks eyes with Arizona's beautiful blues.

"Hi." Callie says quietly.

"Hi." Arizona whispers back with a small smile.

Callie looks up at the ceiling as she takes a swallow to relieve a lump in her throat. "How long have I been asleep?" she asks as she tries to get her eyes to adjust to the light.

Arizona takes a deep breath. "About 5 hours." Arizona answers.

Callie nods her head before she look down at her stomach. "For a second I forgot that she's not in here anymore." she sighs before she looks back at Arizona. "How's the baby."

Arizona leans forward and places her hand over Callie's. "She's doing good."

"You're lying to me." Callie says seeing Arizona avoiding eye contact. "I always know when you are lying to me." she then adds as she takes a tired breath.

Arizona nods her head knowing she is a terrible liar before she takes a breath trying to figure out what to tell Callie. "There was a problem with her heart but St. Stark fixed it." she says trying to reassure her.

"Her heart." Callie repeats worried.

"Yes, but he fixed it and she is holding her own." Arizona says as se moves her hand up and caresses Callie's arm.

"How…" Callie starts but chokes up a bit. "How small is she?" Callie asks trying to stay strong.

"She's a little over 1 pound." Arizona answers softly.

Callie closes her eyes and sighs. "Oh god." she whispers to herself.

"But she has to be the toughest 1 pound baby I have ever seen." Arizona says with a smile trying to keep the tears away. "And she already has the whole NICU wrapped around her little finger….I think she probably has the whole hospital wrapped around her little finger." Arizona says with a little laugh but then stops when she sees Callie just starring straight ahead in a daze. "Callie."

Callie keeps starring replaying the moment they hit the truck in her head over and over and over and-

"Calliope." Arizona says again finally getting Callie out of her own head.

"What?" Callie asks confused.

"Callie….I need you to talk to me." Arizona says.

"I don't-I don't have anything to say." Callie says softly.

"Callie." Arizona sighs as she watches Callie's brain working overtime.

"I don't want to do this." Callie says quietly. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. You are the strongest person I know." Arizona says as she leans closer to Callie getting in her face.

"Arizona-" Callie starts.

"No, you have been through so much and you keep beating the odds…..You will keep fighting because that is who you are." Arizona lectures.

Callie looks at Arizona for a second breathing tiredly before she stares away. "I'm just so tired." she says sadly.

"I know." Arizona says as tears well in her eyes seeing Callie looking so beaten down and exhausted. "But we're in this together…and if you need a little extra strength, just take my hand and I'll give it to you." Arizona says as she holds out her hand to Callie.

Callie looks at Arizona's hand and lets out a choke as she closes her eyes.

"You just take my hand and we'll fight through this together." Arizona says still holding out her hand. "For our daughter." she finishes as tears make their way down her cheeks.

Callie looks at Arizona and chokes back another sob before she puts her hand in Arizona's. "Our daughter." she nods.

"We can do this." she says as she squeezes Callie's hand in her own reassuring her. "We can do this."


	5. I Want to See Her

Callie lays in her hospital bed starring off into space as Cristina continues her daily check up. Callie knowing the drill after 7 days of being awake just lays there. "It's been a week." Callie says without emotion.

Cristina looks up from the chart at Callie seeing her looking so defeated. "Yes it has."

"It's been a week of being stuck in this bed." Callie then adds still looking ahead.

"Callie you know the reasons as to why Shepherd has kept you in bed-" Cristina starts but Callie cuts her off.

"It's been a week and I haven't seen my baby yet!" Callie snaps her voicing getting louder which causes her to wince in pain.

Cristina looks at Callie and then starts to take her blood pressure.

"I want to see my baby." Callie demands softly.

Cristina looks up at Callie and opens her mouth to say something but doesn't get a chance when Mark comes walking in. "Hey." he says.

Callie looks over at Mark but then back at the wall in front of her. Cristina looks at Callie for a second before walking over to Mark.

"I'll leave you to alone." Cristina says to Mark as she walks out.

"Thanks Yang." Mark says as she walks out.

Mark looks at Callie and can see that is frustrated and walks over to her.

"Mark, I'm seeing my child today…period." Callie says as she continues to stare straight forward avoiding eye contact with her.

"Callie." Mark sighs as he goes over and sits next to her.

"Mark I swear to God if you don't let me see my baby today, I am going to lose it." Callie states.

Mark looks at Callie and knows she means what she says. "I'll talk to Derek."

"No, there won't be any talking to Shepherd. I want to see my baby!" Callie yells at Mark finally letting herself snap a bit. She then feels remorse when she sees Mark wince a little bit surprised. "I'm sorry." she apologizes.

Mark nods his head and takes her hand in his. "I know that you want to see her and she wants to see you. But we have to be cautious of your recovery." he says.

"Mark I am not going to stay in this bed for one more second. Now are you going to go get me a wheelchair or am I going to walk." Callie says seriously.

Upstairs at the NICU Arizona sits by the incubator and continues to stare at the little girl inside, mesmerized by everything about the little girl. Not being able to take her eyes off of her. She is soon brought out of her thoughts when Stark comes walking in.

"How are her results?" Arizona asks as she jumps from her chair.

"Well..." Dr. Stark starts as he glances back at the baby's chart. "Her heart rate is looking good and her BP is where it should be with a child this small." he says.

"So there won't be any long-term problems with her heart?" Arizona concludes as she glances back at the incubator.

"The surgery to repair the hole in her heart was successful. Now as you know, there's a slight risk of infection in the valves or the lining of the heart, but it's highly unlikely at this time." Dr. Stark explains.

Arizona lets out a relieved breath and looks back at her daughter. "She's looking better, the light treatments seem to be working." she says with a slight smile.

"Yes, we're seeing a lot of improvements. The - the weight gain, the improved lung function - all signs the surgery was a success." Dr. Stark explains before his pager goes off. He then reaches for it and sees it is the ER. "I have to take this. I'll check in on your daughter again later." he says.

"Ok." Arizona says as she watches Dr. Stark leave the NICU. Once he is gone she sits back down on the chair and slide her finger into the hole on the side of the incubator, touching the little girl's hand. "You hear that baby girl you are getting a little better everyday." she says softly.

Arizona lets out her own smile when she gets lost once again in the little person in front of her. She thinks about her little nose and her little hands, her head full of black hair. But her smile soon disappears when she sees Mark wheeling Callie down the hallway towards the NICU. "What the-" Arizona snaps as she gently removes her hand from the incubator and walks out of the NICU meeting the two in the hallway. "Are you out of your frickin minds!" she snaps.

"I told you this would be bad." Mark mutters under his breath to Callie.

"Arizona I want to see my baby." Callie says to Arizona not wanting an argument.

"I know that but you have barely been able to lift your head and now you are trucking your way across this whole damn hospital!" Arizona snaps covering her worry with anger.

"Arizona, I am doing better and I need to see my child." Callie says.

Arizona looks at Callie but then seeing the desperation in her eyes gives in. "10 minutes and then you are going back to bed." Arizona says as she points back to the elevator.

"Fine." Callie gives in as Arizona heads towards the door and Mark begins to push her in the wheel chair. But the closer they get to the door the more Callie starts to panic. "Wait!" Callie exclaims causing Mark to stop and Arizona look back at her worried.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asks.

Callie looks up at Arizona and then past her at the door. "I'm-I'm scared." Callie admits hesitantly.

Arizona seeing this bends down so she can make eye contact with her. "She's small and she's hooked up to a lot of machines." she explains softly. "But she is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." Arizona smiles. "Okay."

Callie looks back at Arizona and immediately gets a feeling of great comfort from the woman. "Okay." Callie agrees as Arizona gently touches her cheek with her hand.

"Okay." Arizona says as she opens the door and walks in holding the door open for Mark to be able to push Callie in. The second they walk in Callie's eyes are glues to the incubator at the center of the room. Mark pushes her over and Callie's breath become hitched when she sees a tiny baby covered in tubes. "Oh my…." Callie says softly as she places a hand on the incubator.

"What did Stark say about her heart?" Mark asks Arizona.

"She's recovering nicely, he's optimistic." Arizona says to Mark before turning her attention back to Callie, worried about how she is handling all of this.

"What about you, what do you think?" Mark asks.

"I agree with him, she is doing well." Arizona says with a relieved breath.

"Mark will you help me up?" Callie asks cutting into the conversation as she puts her hands on the wheel chair trying to prop herself up.

"Absolutely not." Arizona jumps in as she puts her hands down on Callie's shoulders.

"Arizona just for a second okay." Callie says softly begging her to let her do this.

"Just for a second." Arizona gives in.

"Alright." Mark says as he grabs a hold of Callie around the waist and helps her stand up. "Nice and easy." he then adds as he helps support her wait as she reaches for the incubator. Callie moves her hand into the hole and gently touches her arm. "Wow." she says quietly as she looks at her little baby.

"She's beautiful." Mark says looking down at her.

"Yes she is." Callie agrees as she starts to inspect the surroundings around her baby, a lump arrives in her throat when she sees her little head. "Her eyes are taped." she adds quietly.

"Just until she is ready to open her eyes." Arizona says trying to reassure her, even though it kills her just as much to see the tape on the tiny baby's head.

Callie chokes back a sob as she notices a light on top of the incubator. "What is the light for?" she asks confused.

"Well, she is severely jaundiced. His body's producing too much bilirubin, which her liver can't process yet. That's what makes her skin yellow." Arizona explains.

"Is it serious?" Mark asks as Callie just continues to look at her.

"It's not an uncommon complication in premature births. We put her under a specific frequency of light wave, which helps her body break up the bilirubin and makes it easier to eliminate it." Arizona goes on to explain.

"How long does it take." Mark asks.

"We're going to do multiple treatments but it seems to be working." Arizona says but her attention is on a very quiet Callie. "Callie." she says softly.

"Um-can you guys, can you guys give me a minute alone please.?" Callie asks still focused on her child.

"Sure." Arizona says.

"Here." Mark says as he helps Callie back down in her wheel chair and pushes her closer to the incubator.

"Thanks." Callie says softly as Mark walks towards the door.

Arizona looks at the baby and then back at Callie. "We will be right outside." she says as she points to the door.

Callie nods to Arizona as she and Mark head out of the NICU. Once Callie is alone in the NICU she turns back to the baby and puts her hand back in the hole, touching the baby's hand with her finger. "Hi Baby." she says softly. "I'm ahh….I'm your Mom." Callie says as tears begin to well up in her eyes. "And I am so sorry I let this happen to you." she says as she chokes back her tears. She looks at her daughter and can see little black hair peaking out of her cap. Callie seeing this closes her eyes trying not to cry, but the minute she blinks it causes tears to run down her face.

Outside the NICU Arizona and Mark stand watching Callie and the baby through the window.

"So how is the baby really?" Mark asks as she crosses his arms over his chest, getting ready for bad news.

Arizona looks at Mark and sighs before turning back to the window. "Really."

"Yeah." Mark says wanting to know.

"She's hanging in there but….there's no telling." Arizona says softly.

Mark shakes his head and looks back through the window. "Callie can deal with a lot, but - but this -" he says shaking his head.

"Callie is strong." Arizona says turning to Mark.

"But not this strong, Arizona." Mark argues softly. "I mean, look at her in there." he adds as he looks back at the window.

Arizona turns back to the window and can see Callie wiping at her cheeks, clearly getting rid of fallen tears. "If she falls, it's my job to catch her….and I will."


	6. Mama's in Trouble

Callie sits by the incubator in her wheel chair sitting vigil by her three week year old daughter who still should be living inside of her. She watches her with sad eyes and a breath gets lodged in her throat every time she sees her little chest move up and down….struggling. Her mind is soon brought to a familiar face walking in. "I thought your time here was being regulated." Alex questions but stops when he gets death glare from Callie. "Shutting up now."

"Smart." Callie says as she goes back to her daughter.

"How did you get up here anyways?" Alex asks.

"I guilted a nurse." Callie says.

Alexis just shakes his head as he moves to take a look at the baby. "Her jaundice seems to be gone, her coloring is improving." he says.

"Mmm-mm." Callie sighs quietly as she keeps her focus on the baby.

Alex sees Callie looking so lost and tries to come up with something comforting to say, knowing that there probably isn't anything he can say that will bring her comfort.

"For what it's worth, your kid is one of the toughest kids I have ever seen in the NICU." he says.

Callie looks up from the baby at Alex and can tell that he genuinely cares and gives him a small smile. "Thanks Karev."

Karev nods at Callie before he heads out of the NICU passing Mark as he leaves.

"Hey." Mark says as he walks over to Callie.

"Hi." Callie greets back.

"I'd ask you what you are doing out of bed. But the last time I asked you that you threw a bed pan at my face." Mark says as he takes a seat by her and the incubator.

"Yes I did." Callie says.

"How is she doing?" Mark asks looking at the little girl inside.

"Her stats looks good. BP is where is should be." Callie says as she stretches out her neck a bit.

"Where is Arizona?" Mark asks.

"Stark needed her to assist on a surgery." Callie says as she looks up at the baby's heart monitor.

"Right, because if she wasn't in surgery there is no way she would let you out of bed." Mark concludes.

"That is correct." Callie agrees.

Mark nods and chuckles a bit before the two get lost in the sight of the baby. They continue to stare before Mark starts to get frustrated. "This is stupid." Mark scoffs.

"I'm sorry." Callie asks confused over at him.

"This is stupid we should have become pediatric surgeons, maybe then we would know what the hell is going on." Mark rambles.

"Yeah except that until this point we both thought it was glorified babysitting." Callie says reminding him of that little fact.

"And there's that whole you get turned on by crushing bones." Mark jokes to Callie.

Callie opens her mouth at Mark and glances back at the baby. "Hey can we not."

"Sorry." Mark gives in before pausing. "Plastic surgery is a joke." he scoffs.

He waits for Callie to correct him but looks over at her when she doesn't. "This is where you say no it is not a joke Mark, you do meaningful and important work."

"Oh sorry, yeah what you said." Callie says as she gently touches the little girl's hand.

"Thanks." Mark says before he two turns back to the baby.

"I just wish that I could help her." Callie sighs.

"I know but Arizona can't even help her right now, and she's the best." Mark advises.

"Yeah don't remind me." Callie groans.

"What?" Mark asks confused.

"Nothing." Callie sighs as she lets out a yawn.

Mark gets ready to interrogate her more on what she meant by that but before he can he sees Bailey heading towards them. "Uh-Oh." he says.

Callie looks over confused at Mark before turning her gaze to Bailey walking into the NICU. "Ahh Crap."

"I just went by your room to check on you….and as you know-you were not there." Bailey says as she walks over to the two.

"Uh-oh." Callie sighs under her breath. "Mama's in trouble." she then says through a chuckle.

"Mama should be in bed." Bailey says not wanting any nonsense.

"I'm fine, Bailey. Really, I'm - I'm fine." Callie tries to convince her as she tries to hide a yawn.

"Worst liar….ever." Mark whispers in Callie's ear.

"Shhh." Callie snaps back under her breath.

"It's back to bed now." Bailey says pointing at the door.

"On whose orders?" Callie argues.

"My orders, and Shepherd's orders, and Altman's orders and-" Bailey starts to list but gets cut off.

"I get it, I get it." Callie jumps in defeated.

"You heard the her Cal, to bed she said." Mark says with a smile.

"You are so not helping." Callie says with a glare to Mark.

"Callie." Mark sighs.

"No look, I am not leaving her." Callie snaps.

"How are you going to get strong enough to go home if you're running on empty?" Bailey asks.

"I am not going home." Callie says to Bailey.

"Callie, you need to rest." Bailey argues. "You have been through-"

"I'm not leaving my daughter." Callie interrupts.

"Callie you are exhausted and you look like you are about to collapse." Mark jumps in noticing Callie looking worn out.

"Listen to me - she is my daughter. I am her mother. I am doing what's best for my child. And what is best for my child is being here with her." Callie says to both Mark and Dr. Bailey.

"And as admirable as that is, you're also wearing yourself out. Which is not what is best for her." Bailey says softly.

"Bailey." Callie whines wanting her to leave her alone.

"Torres look at my face." Bailey says sternly as she points to her face with her finger.

Callie looks up from the incubator at Dr. Bailey and sees the her no nonsense look that nobody can argue with. "Fine." she gives in sighing.

"Mm-hmm." Dr. Miranda says happy with herself as she walks towards the door.

Mark laughs and pushes the wheelchair out of the NICU. "You are just lucky that-"

"What are you doing!" Arizona exclaims in the hall.

"Arizona is not here." Mark finishes quietly.

"I'm going back to bed Arizona." Callie says not wanting to argue with her again about time out of bed.

"Yes you are, let's go." Arizona agrees.

"Hey! No one is telling you or Mark to leave the baby. No one's ushering you out of here." Callie argues frustrated.

"Yeah, because we didn't have C-sections." Mark says.

"Or you know fly out of a fricken windshield!" Arizona exclaims.

"Arizona I really don't need you to yell at me again." Callie says.

"I think you are wrong about that." Arizona says looking down at Callie.

Mark knowing this isn't going to end well turns to Bailey. "Bailey will you."

"Auggh!" Bailey groans. "Alight, let's get Callie back to her room." she says trying to keep the peace.

"Where she will stay." Arizona adds with a stern look as she moves to stand behind the wheel chair.

"Mark-" Callie starts to say.

Mark holds up his hand stopping her. "I'll stay with the baby." he says.

Arizona starts to push the wheel chair as Callie turns around slightly to yell at Mark.

"Come get me if there is any change Mark, I mean it." Callie yells back expecting him to confirm her wish. "Mark!" she exclaims.

"Okay, okay." Mark calls after her.

After going down in the elevator Dr. Bailey and Arizona wheel Callie back into her room. Dr. Bailey shifts her focus from Arizona and Callie knowing that at any moment one of them is going to blow it. Knowing that the very little sleep they both have had is not helping their frustration with the whole situation.

"Alright here we are." Dr. Bailey says but then is brought to her page going. "Ahh no, I have to head to the ER multiple casualties." she says as she puts her pager back onto her scrubs. " Can you get her-"

"I got it." Arizona answers.

"I will check in with you later Torres." Dr. Bailey says as she walks away.

Callie nods her head and rolls her eyes but then focuses on Arizona who is still fuming.

"Let's go." Arizona says.

"Arizona I am not a child." Callie snaps back.

"No you're not. You are a patient who is still recovering from catastrophic wounds." Arizona argues back as she walks over to the bed and pulls back the covers getting ready to put Callie to bed.

"I am fine." Callie sighs.

"You look exhausted and the last thing we need is for you to have a setback which you will if you keep pushing yourself Calliope!" Arizona argues as she walks over and helps Callie up.

"I am fine, my baby…isn't!" Callie exclaims as Arizona helps her into bed.

"I know that, and we are all doing everything we can for you and the baby!" Arizona argues as she pulls the covers up over Arizona. "Now I have to go do post-op on a patient." Arizona snaps as she leaves the room.

"You have got to-" Callie says to herself fuming. "This is so not happening." she says shaking her head as she flips off her covers and moves her legs to get out of bed. She lets out a few tired breaths before she tries to put her feet on the floor and stand up. "Woe." she says to herself feeling a bit woozy. She then tries to take a few steps towards the door but everything starts to get cloudy before it all turns black.

"Callie look I'm sorry I-" Arizona says as she walks in but stops when she sees Callie sprawled out on the floor. "CALLIE!" she yells panicked as she rushes over to her.


	7. Please Don't Hate Me!

Arizona stands alone in a hospital hallway waiting for word on Callie. She leans against the wall and slams her head against it gently, feeling just as helpless as she did when the baby was being operated on by Stark. Getting lost in her own thoughts she slides down to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Please be okay, please be okay." Arizona whispers to herself not noticing Mark walking towards her.

"What happened!" Mark yells as he walks over to Arizona on the floor.

"She-she collapsed." Arizona says quietly.

Mark shakes his head worried as he looks around, looking for answers. "Is she okay, where is she?" he asks.

"Derek's running some tests." Arizona says quietly.

"God Damn -." Mark starts getting angry but trails off into his own thoughts.

Arizona takes a hard swallow and it takes her a minute for her to open her mouth. "Derek thinks she just fainted."

"Fainted." Mark repeats, a wave of relief hitting him.

"Yeah." Arizona says.

"Is he running an MRI?" Mark asks.

"Yup." Arizona sighs quietly.

"Man." Mark says as he runs his hand through his hair.

Arizona looks up at a distraught Mark for a brief second before tuning back to the wall in front of her. "Look I will stay here with Callie, go back to the baby." she says.

Mark looks at her for a second before shaking his head. "I should-" Mark starts.

"When Callie comes out she is going to ask about her and I'd like to be able to tell her that you haven't left her side." Arizona interrupts in her same monotone voice.

Mark looks at Arizona but then gives in. "If anything happens, page me." he says.

"I will." Arizona agrees.

Mark looks back down at Arizona and can see her looking lost and depressed.

"Are you okay?" Mark asks waiting for an answer as Teddy comes walking over to them seeing her friend down on the floor. "Arizona." he asks but still gets no reply.

"Mark, I got it." Teddy says as she touches his arm slightly.

Mark nods his head and heads down the hallway. After Mark is out of view Teddy goes over to Arizona and sits by her on the ground. Arizona looks over at Teddy for a second before looking at the ground in front of her. "Derek's with Callie running a bunch of tests."

"I heard." Teddy says as she rests her head back against the wall behind her.

"We were arguing and then I just left her…I just stormed out." Arizona says shaking her head at herself angry. "When I went back in she was on the floor." she adds quietly.

"Callie will make it through this Arizona….she will." Teddy says trying to bring her friend comfort.

Arizona and Teddy continue to sit in silence for a few seconds before Arizona lifts her head up to stare at the wall in front of her. "She's angry at me."

Hearing this Teddy looks over at Arizona confused. "What?" she asks.

"She's angry at me and she-" Arizona starts but then pauses for a second. "She has every right to be."

Teddy looks over at her speechless, not knowing what to say.

"It's my fault…the accident." Arizona says as she tilts her head.

"Arizona a truck came out of nowhere, it was an accident." Teddy says adamantly not wanting her to blame herself for this.

"Mark texted her." Arizona says mostly to herself replaying what happened before the accident over in her head. "And being the good, kind person that she is she wanted to check in on him and make sure that he was okay. But I took her phone and I threw it in the back seat!" she exclaims angry at herself. "She took off her seat belt to reach back and grab it." she then adds before she rests her forehead down on her knees.

"Arizona." Teddy sighs quietly.

"If I would have just let go of my…my jealousy and my-my anger. Then she would be okay." Arizona says choking up as she looks back up. "And our baby…would be okay."

"You can't think like that." Teddy says as she places her hand on Arizona's shoulder. "It is not your fault, nobody blames you." she adds.

"She blames me." Arizona says quickly.

"Callie?" Teddy guesses.

"I can see it in her eyes." Arizona says sternly. "We've been so snippy with each other these last couple of weeks."

"You have a baby in serious condition in the NICU, you have seen what that does to parents….the fear and the terror. It is understandable." Teddy explains.

"It started long before the accident." Arizona says as she wipes a couple of tears away from her face. "I told her that it wasn't my dream. I told her that having a baby with her and Mark is not what I wanted!" she yells as she covers her forehead with her hands, giving in to her own anger at herself. "She just sat there on the couch speechless as I told her that the baby inside of her was not my dream, God!" she lectures herself.

"Arizona you love…that baby." Teddy says firmly. "You love Callie. And they love you and…they need you." she then adds.

Arizona not believing it looks down at the ground but the second she sees tears hit the ground below her she decides to leave. "I gotta go." Arizona says as she stands up and wipes the tears away from her cheeks.

"Arizona." Teddy sighs as she stands up after her.

Arizona stops in her tracks and turns around to face Teddy.

"Callie's never going to forgive me." she says firmly. "And I don't blame her." she then adds before she walks away.

Arizona walks outside to get some fresh air and sits on the bench outside of the hospital for about half an hour before heading back in. She slowly makes her way to the ICU and sees Derek and Meredith talking outside of Callie's room.

"Well?" Arizona asks as she walks over to Derek and Meredith.

"She fainted." Derek says with a relieved look upon his face.

Arizona lets out a relieved breath and looks down at her shoes for a second before back at Derek. "She did…are you sure."

"Yes we ran various tests including an MRI and everything came back clear." Derek says as he looks back at the chart.

"Can I see?" Arizona asks holding out her hand.

Derek knowing there is no point in arguing, hands Arizona the chart. Arizona looks over a few sheets of paper before coming to the same conclusion. "So she fainted."

"Arizona you know as well as I do that she is stressed and sleep deprived. Now add a serious head injury and not being on her feet in a while, it is not a surprise." Derek says as he takes the chart back and looks back at Callie through the window.

"But she is going to be okay." Arizona says.

"Callie is recovering slowly, but she needs sleep. If she gets the proper amount of sleep I see no reason why she can't go home in a few days." Derek says.

"She'll never leave." Arizona sighs knowing that for a fact.

Derek shakes his head knowing that she is right and Meredith jumps in. "Let's cross that bridge when we get to it." she says.

Arizona nods in agreement as she looks back through the window at Callie.

"Now I told her to get some sleep, but I doubt she will without a little persuasion." Derek says.

"I got it." Arizona sighs.

"I'll check on her later." Derek says before he and Meredith head down the hall.

Arizona nods and watches the leave before carefully turning the nod and walking. She walks in and sees Callie opening her eyes at her.

"Hi." Arizona says as she walks over to the foot of the bed.

"Hey." Callie says softly.

Arizona looks over her carefully before resting her hands on the bottom of Callie's legs through the blanket. "How are you feeling." she asks.

"I'm a little dizzy, but I'll be fine." Callie sighs.

"Good." Arizona says nodding her head. "Good."

Callie looks over at Arizona and can tell that something is on her mind. "This is where you yell at me and tell me how stupid I am."

"You're not stupid Calliope." Arizona says firmly.

"That is basically what you have telling me for the last two weeks." Callie argues.

"That is so not true. I have done nothing but sit by here and support you." Arizona says getting angry.

"Oh please." Callie says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

Arizona bites her lip, not wanting to lose it before letting go. "Are we seriously doing this right now, you just collapsed! When I saw you on the ground my heart stopped." Arizona says pissed. "Do you not get it Calliope!"

"I get it Arizona okay! I get it!" Callie snaps back.

Arizona lets out an angry breath before turning back to Callie who is avoiding eye contact with her. "Look, I know that you are angry at me. I know that you blame me for the accident and I am sorry." Arizona chokes out as Callie turns to her. "If I could have changed spots with you I would have in a second!" she finishes painfully.

"Arizona…..I don't blame you." Callie says quietly as tears well up in her eyes. "I blame myself!"

"Callie." Arizona says quickly at the statement as she walks over closer to Callie.

"I should have done a better job, I failed her." Callie says as tears begin to flow down her face.

Arizona still in a bit of shock walks over and sits on the bed by Callie's side "Callie this is not your fault." Arizona says firmly.

"I was supposed to keep her safe inside of me Arizona until she was ready and I failed." Callie admits.

"Callie you have done everything for this baby since the moment you found out that you were pregnant." Arizona says.

"She is so tiny and she-she is hurting and I can't do anything about it!" Callie exclaims angry.

"Callie." Arizona says softly.

"And I'm leaking Arizona! I am leaking breast milk and it won't stop. And they can't even feed the baby the milk through that stupid tube they use because of all the drugs they have been pumping into me!" Callie rambles on.

"Callie I know that this is hard, but it isn't your fault." Arizona says as she looks at Callie with her head down. She reaches over and gently tips her chin up so that Callie is looking at her. "You are not to blame."

"You told me that you didn't want anything happening to our baby….and I was so happy, I was so happy that you cared about this baby as much as I did. And then I go and I hurt her." Callie chokes out through a sob. "I hurt her little head and I-I hurt her little body and her little-her little hands. Please don't hate me Arizona." she cries.

"You did not hurt her Calliope and I could never hate you." Arizona says as she wipes away tears from her eyes.

"I'm just…I'm just so sorry Arizona." Callie cries. "I am so sorry." she continues as she bows her head and lets her sobs take over.

"Oh." Arizona says as she leans over and takes a crying Callie into her arms. "Shhh, I got you. I got you." Arizona sooths in her ear as her own tears take over. "It'll be okay…she will be okay." Arizona whispers in Callie's ear before she places a lingering kiss to it.


	8. Benching Stark

It had been a long 6 weeks of watching and waiting to see if the baby was showing any kinds of improvement. After 4 weeks the doctors had noticed that the baby was having trouble gaining weight and Dr. Stark suggested an experimental drug that helped with that problem. Callie, Mark, and Arizona all were cautious given the side effects but knowing there wasn't another choice, gave in eventually.

While Callie was trying to regain her strength in bed with the help of Shepherd and all of the other doctors. Arizona and Mark alternated between her and the baby, making sure that the drug was working. After two weeks they noticed that she was starting to gain weight and was even almost 1500 grams.

"Are you sure her lungs can handle being off the ventilators." Mark says worried wathcing Stark examine tha baby who was now breathing on her own with little help.

"Yes, I am sure." Dr. Stark says as he looks through the charts one more time before turning back to Arizona and Mark. "She is at a proper weight now." he adds.

"So the Bludrozalone is still working, without any side effects to the baby." Mark says.

"Yes it has been." Dr. Stark says before shutting the chart.

"Maybe we shouldn't-" Arizona starts but Stark cuts her off annoyed.

"Why don't you both just let me do my job, okay." Dr. Stark says firmly. "I will be back later." he then says before he heads out of the NICU.

Mark watches him leave while he crosses his arms, glaring at the door. "I don't like that guy." Mark groans.

"Yeah well." Arizona says tilting her head in agreement, having had a few run ins with the doctor.

"Yeah...so he shouldn't be on our kid's case." Mark says. "Let's bench him." he adds.

Arizona looks up from the incubator at Mark. "He preformed on her surgery, and did fine."

"Eck." Mark growls as he rolls his eyes.

Teddy then comes walking in and notices Mark on edge. "Hi Guys." she says hesitantly.

"Altman." Mark says quickly.

Arizona ignoring Mark turns to Teddy. "What's up?"

"I have her latest echo and her heart is doing great." Teddy says as she brings the results to Arizona and Mark to look at.

Arizona takes a look at the echo and then lets out a relieved breath. "Thank God."

"She is a champ that is for sure." Teddy says with a small smile.

Mark turns from the echo and back at the little baby. "You hear that Kid." he says with a smile.

"I heard that she is being weaned off the ventilator." Teddy says to the two parents.

Arizona nods and looks back to Teddy. "She's handling it pretty well actually."

"That's a good sign." Teddy says with a smile.

"Well, what do you expect...she's tough." Mark says as he puts his hand in the incubator and touches the little girl's arm. "Aren't you." he coos.

"She is also almost 1500 grams." Arizona says proudly.

"Really." Teddy sings happy to see that happy look on her friend's face, wondering if she would have ever seen that again.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Arizona says as she turns back to the baby.

Mark then looks up at Teddy. "She's a-a-what do you Peds people call them?" he asks confused to Arizona.

"She is a feeder now, eating regularly on a schedule without problems." Arizona answers.

"Yeah, a feeder." Mark says smiling.

"Well congratulations little girl." Teddy says softly down at the incubator.

Arizona gently puts her hand in the other hole of the incubator and touches the baby. "Like I said...awesome." she says still smiling.

"I hope you are talking about me." a voice says from the doorway.

Mark, Teddy, and Arizona all look up at the door as shocked expressions arrives on the women's faces.

"Addison." Arizona says surprised. "What are you doing here?" she asks as she stands up from her chair.

"Mark called." Addison says walking over to the three.

Arizona hearing this looks over at Mark who only shrugs. "I told you I didn't like that guy."

"Mark." Arizona breaths.

"It's fine, I was going nuts in LA thinking about Callie and the baby." Addison says as she looks over at the baby's monitors. "Especially when I heard about Stark using Bludrozalone." she says.

"Yeah, we were skeptical at first but she's gained weight, everything seems fine." Arizona says before turning back to Arizona. "Well, thank you for coming." Arizona sighs, realizing that she actually feels better with the red head on her daughter's service.

"How is Callie?" Addison asks Arizona.

"She is being released tomorrow night, actually." Arizona says.

"Really, that's great." Addison says brightly.

"I thought Derek wanted to wait to release her next week?" Teddy asks confused.

Arizona rolls her eyes replaying the conversation between Derek and a very stubborn Callie in her head. "He did, but you know Callie she was going crazy in that bed."

"That is true…she threw a bed pan at my head." Teddy agrees as Mark lets out a laugh knowing that he too got a bed pan thrown at him.

"He has however, put her on strict orders that she has to take care of herself." Arizona sighs, knowing how hard that is going to be. "Which will be damn near impossible as long as the baby is in the NICU."

"Yeah." Mark breaths agreeing with the blonde.

"Well I will let you three catch up. I would love to stay but I have to get to Yang and my patient before she kills him with her bare hands." Teddy says as she heads to the door.

"What?" Arizona asks confused as Addison and Mark both look at her as well.

"The patient finds comfort in singing show tunes to himself." Teddy explains.

"Yeah." Arizona laughs. "I would run….and keep her away from the scalpels."

"Bye guys." Teddy says as she heads the door, just as Lexie walks in.

"Dr. Robbins." Lexie says walking in but pauses when she notices Addison. "Oh Dr. Montgomery." she greets.

"Little Grey nice to see you again." Addison says warmly.

"Yeah." Lexie laughs at yet another person calling her by her nickname before turning back to Arizona. "Dr. Robbins, Hunt needs a consult in the ER with an 11 year old boy."

"Where's Stark?" Arizona asks.

"Hunt doesn't want Stark anywhere near his ER." Lexie says repeating what Hunt told her.

Both Teddy and Mark laugh at this as Arizona tries to come up with a reason to stay Mark jumps in. "Go, we've got this." he says.

"Okay." Arizona says before taking once last look at the baby. "Let's go." she says to Little Grey as they head out of the NICU.

Addison watches the two leave before turning back to Mark. "So…." she drawls.

"So…..what?" Mark asks knowing very well what she is getting at.

"Things with you and Little Grey are obviously still weird." Addison says.

"There is nothing going on because she is with that puke Avery." Mark groans before turning back to the baby."Mark." Addison urges.

"Look, she was there for me after the accident." Mark starts. "And honestly I don't think I would have survived without her, but she is with Avery and I want to drop it." Mark says.

Addison looks at Mark but knowing when to drop it decided to let it go. "So anything else, how is Callie really doing?" Addison asks.

"Callie is doing okay." Mark says thinking about it. "It helps that the baby hasn't suffered from any infections or anything like that."

"She does seem to be holding her own." Addison agrees.

"She is tough….really tough." Mark smiles before turning back to the clock. "I should go check on Callie. Can you keep an eye on her, please?" he asks.

"That is why I am here, isn't it." Addison jokes

Mark nods his head and looks at her daughter for a second before getting up from his chair. "Thanks." he says as he heads to the door but he stops when Dr. Stark comes walking in. "Oh Dr. Stark."

"I forgot a chart in here." Stark says but pauses when he sees Dr. Montgomery looking over his patient. "Dr. Montgomery what are you doing back."

"Dr. Montgomery is now taking lead on my baby's case." Mark says firmly to Dr. Stark as he pats him on the shoulder.

"She is what!" Dr. Stark snaps.

"Look it's nothing personal we just don't want our daughter's life in the hands of an outsider." Mark says simply.

Dr. Stark's face starts to turn red as he explodes. "What is this high school!"

"Pretty much. And don't even bother running to the Chief because he loves Addison….so yeah." Mark smiles as he walk past Stark out of the NICU.

Addison stands there uncomfortably as Dr. Stark glares at her. "He's right the Chief does love me." she says.

Dr. Stark just lets out an angry breath before heading out of the NICU "I hate this place."


	9. No Side Effects Yet

Addison is in the NICU looking after the baby, when she hears a couple of people walk in. She looks up from what she is doing and sees Mark and Arizona.

"Hello." Arizona greets.

"Hi." Addison greets back looking at the woman.

"Dr. Montgomery." Mark greets.

"Dr. Sloan." Addison says playing along.

Arizona then pats Mark on the shoulder before walks over to her little girl and starts to do her routine visual examination. "Hi." Arizona says down to the incubator. "How are you today." she continues to say soothingly.

"She has gained another ounce." Addison smiles.

"Alright." Mark cheers.

"Yeah." Arizona says still smiling down. "Alright." she repeats.

"Where's Callie?" Addison asks.

"Callie is getting her last check up before she gets signed out." Arizona says as she leans down at the incubator and smiles at the little girl once more.

Mark just shakes his head laughing. "She's driving Derek nuts."

"Good." Addison jokes as she jots some things down on her chart.

Arizona turns from the baby and watches her write. "Are you still tracking the Bludrozalone?" Arizona asks.

Addison nods and turns her attention down to the incubator. "She's still gaining weight and has yet to experience any side effects." she smiles.

"Thank God." Arizona says under her breath relieved.

Addison smiles at the parents as a nurse comes walking over. "Here you go Dr. Montgomery." she says as she sets the syringe down on a cart.

"Ahh, thank you." Addison says as she reaches over and grabs the syringe before turning to Arizona. "Arizona." she says holding it out to her.

"Thanks." Arizona says as she takes it from her before looking at Mark. "You want to do it?" Arizona asks.

"Do what?" Mark asks confused."Feed her Mark. "Arizona states.

"What! No you can do it." Mark says starting to go into his usual panic mode.

"I feed her all the time, you haven't." Arizona lectures to Mark.

Mark looks at her trying to think of an excuse "Well you are a doctor." Mark argues.

"So are you!" Arizona argues back.

"Yes I am. I am a fine plastic surgeon. But you are the Kid Surgeon." Mark says pointing to Arizona.

"You are putting the syringe in her tube and gently pressing down." Arizona says as she holds out the syringe to him. "It's not rocket science."

Mark looks at it for a second before letting out a deep breath, but then gives in as Addison watches the two amused. "Fine."

"Good, here." Arizona says as she hands it to him. She then guides his hand and the syringe to the tube. "Just put the needle that into the gavage tube there, and that -" Arizona starts as he puts the syringe in the tube. " Sends the milk directly into her stomach." Arizona smiles.

"I don't want to give her too much." Mark says worried.

"Just press slowly, you will be fine." Arizona reassures back.

Mark pushes lightly and the milk makes it's way through the tube and into her tiny stomach. "There you go." Mark sooths down at the incubator. "You just keep getting stronger alright." he then smiles.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it." Arizona jokes as Addison laughs.

"Watch it." Mark warns not wanting any grief from the two women.

Both Arizona and Addison start to laugh before Arizona's pager goes off. Mark looks at her and shakes his head. " I thought you were on leave."

"I am on leave." Arizona groans as she takes a look. "But nobody wants to work with Stark, so I get paged." she says rolling her eyes.

"That's cause Dr. Stark is a weasel." Mark says in his baby voice to the little baby.

"I've got to go, I will be back later." Arizona says to the two before she heads out of the NICU.

Arizona then turns to Mark and sees him looking lovingly at the baby. "You all need to sleep, you know this." Arizona says.

"I've gotten plenty of sleep, and Callie is being forced to sleep." Mark says.

"What about Robbins?" Addison asks as she puts her hand on her hip.

Mark thinks about it before shrugging. "That I do not know." he says before looking back at the incubator.

"Well maybe you should find out." Addison says as she starts to take the baby's pulse again.

"What am I supposed to do?" Mark asks. "Demand she get sleep, things are finally starting to get okay with us." he adds to Addison.

"Yeah, I heard about that." Addison mutters under her breath.

Mark looks at her confused. "Heard about what?"

"That you basically told Arizona that she doesn't matter and that she is nothing." Addison replies.

Mark looks at her and then rolls his eyes at himself, embarrassed. "Not my best moment, I'll give you that." he sighs.

"Have you apologized?" Addison asks as she jots something down on the baby's chart.

"Of course I did!" Mark defends.

"Does Callie know?" Addison asks.

"Know what?" Mark asks.

"Mark." Addison says firmly wanting a straight answer.

"No, she doesn't. And she's not going to find out, because she'll kill me." Mark says.

"You should tell her." Addison sighs as she looks at a monitor.

"No-no I shouldn't." Mark says.

"Mark-" Addison starts but Mark cuts her off.

"Fine." Addison sighs.

"Thank you." Mark says as he continues to gaze down at his daughter.

"So when are you guys going to pick a name?" Addison ask trying to change the subject.

Immediately Mark's eyes get huge thinking about it. All he can think about is oh my God she doesn't have a name yet. "Oh my God!" Mark says disgusted as he smacks his hand to his forehead. "We still haven't given her a name."

"Well, she was premature you guys didn't get a chance to discuss anything yet." Addison says sensing a panic attack.

"Oh my God." Mark continues disgusted.

"Mark it's okay, you have time." Addison says trying to reassure her.

"She's over a month old and she doesn't have a name! Where the hell did Robbins go. " Mark snaps before bolting out of the NICU.

Addison lets out a breath watching a fuming Mark bolt, before turning to the baby in the incubator. "I don't envy what you have to deal with, when you start dating little girl." she chuckles to herself.

Mark on a mission gets on the elevator and rides down to Callie's floor. He rushes out of the elevator and arrives in Callie's room out of breath. Callie putting on her shoes sitting on the bed sees Mark walking in.

"Hey! Look real clothes!" Callie says proudly as she waves up and down to her pants and black long sleeve shirt. "What's wrong?" she asks starting to panic.

"Our kid doesn't have a name Callie!" Mark exclaims.

"Oh…." Callie says with a snort, relieved that nothing more serious has happened. "Yes she does."


	10. Arizona's Law

Arizona walks into Callie's room to find her and Mark laughing with each other on her bed. The two immediately notice her walking in.

"Hey." Callie says with a bright smile as she sees the blonde walk in.

"I heard Derek signed you, are you ready to go." Arizona says happily.

"Yup." Callie smiles.

"You are just in time." Mark says to Arizona.

"In time for what?" Arizona asks.

Mark looks at Callie before smiling at Arizona. "We picked out a name."

Immediately the color disappears from Arizona's face. "You…you two picked out a name." Arizona says trying to hide the hurt in her voice. "That's-that's great." she lies.

Callie seeing Arizona's reaction turns to Mark. "Mark can you give us a minute."

"Sure." Mark says as she sits up from the bed and walks out of the room.

Arizona watches Mark leave before turning to Callie nervously. "So you and a-you and Mark picked out a name." she starts to ramble as she looks at the floor. "Well, that is so ahh-great."

"Arizona." Callie says softly.

"No I think it's great because you know you and Mark ahh- have names." Arizona says nervously as she starts to sway in place. "And she needed a name so why not have you two give her a name!" Arizona exclaims a little more harshly then she intended.

"Arizona! Callie says wanting her attention

Arizona whips her head from the ground and glares at Callie. "What!"

"I have had her name picked out for weeks." Callie says as she places her hands on her lap.

Arizona confused slowly makes her way to the bed and sits across from Callie. "You-you have." Arizona says.

"Yes I have." Callie says with a genuine smile.

"Well…what is it?" Arizona asks still confused.

Back in the hallway Mark walks over to the nurse's station laughing to himself thinking about the look on Arizona's face. Lexie seeing this walks over knowing he is up to something. "What did you do?" Lexie squints as she sets some charts down on the table.

"Me." Mark says innocently.

"Yes, you." Lexis says. "You have that look on your face, so just out with it."

"It's Arizona…..she's a hoot." Mark laughs. "You should have seen her face." he continues to laugh.

Lexie glares at him before reaching over and smacking him on the head.

"Hey!" Mark winces as he nurses his head.

"You need to be nice to Arizona Mark." Lexie lectures.

"I am very nice, and things are going okay between us." Mark says thinking about it.

"You told Arizona that she is nothing." Lexie says retorts back.

"Not you too. I apologized for that." Mark groans pointing his finger at Lexie. "And I know that I was wrong." he then adds.

"Does Callie know?" Lexie asks.

"I don't think so." Mark says.

"Well, you better hope that Arizona doesn't tell her because she…will be pissed." Lexie says before walking away.

"Oh you and Addie think you know everything!" he calls after her. Mark watches her leave and starts to pout. "I'm not scared of them." he says thinking about it. "Okay…maybe a little." he gives in as he walks away.

Back in the room Arizona sits in front of Callie on the bed in shock after hearing Callie tell her the baby's name. Callie watches her intently trying not to laugh at the blonde's reaction.

"Arizona." Callie says as she scoots closer to a shocked Arizona. "Arizona." she repeats trying to get her attention.

"Um-are you sure." Arizona says still in a daze.

Callie smiles at Arizona seeing her shocked. "Yeah, I knew that was her name the first moment I saw her heart beat." she says.

"Wow." Arizona says under her breath still shocked as she looks down at her hands.

Callie looks at Arizona and gets nervous at her sudden quietness. "I mean you are okay with it right, you like it. Because if you are weirded out or anything we can-" Callie starts to ramble but Arizona cuts her off.

"I…." Arizona interrupts before taking a pause to catch her breath. "I love it." she smiles.

Callie lets out a relieved breath before replying "Me too."

"I don't…I don't know what to say right now." Arizona says smiling to herself before something crosses her mind. "Wait, we didn't know what we were having. What if it was a boy?" she asks.

"Oh Mark Jr. naturally." Callie says as she nods her head.

"You are so not funny." Arizona says shaking her head trying not to laugh.

"I'm a little funny." Callie says tilting her head as she leans closer to Arizona. "Are you sure you like it?" she asks softly.

"I'm sure….I actually think it is perfect." Arizona says before she leans in a kisses Callie softly on the lips.

Callie smiles against Arizona's lip and grabs her pulling her closer but the two are soon brought out of her kiss by a voice at the door.

"Ahem." Derek coughs with Meredith by his side.

Arizona and Callie pull back and look over at Derek and Meredith. "Great timing." Callie sighs.

"I thought I signed you out and told you to go home to get some sleep." Derek says sternly.

"We are headed…" Callie starts. "to the NICU." he mumbles under his breath.

"No, you are not." Arizona lectures back to Callie hearing what she said under her breath.

"Arizona." Callie whines.

But Arizona just ignores her and faces Derek. "I am taking her home for the night." she says firmly.

Derek looks from a fuming Callie to an insisted Arizona and holds back a laugh while Meredith does the same. "Alrighty." Derek says chuckling to himself as he and Meredith head out.

Arizona watches them leave and then turns to a glaring Callie. "Don't give me that look Calliope."

"I will give you that look Arizona, I am not leaving our daughter." Callie states.

"The baby is doing fine and getting lots of rest." Arizona says. "You are now going to do the same."

Callie just groans before leaning back against the bed patting. "I hate you."

"You love me." Arizona jokes as she swats down at her leg before getting up. Callie begrudgingly gives in and follows Arizona out of the room and down the elevator to the first floor of the hospital. The two continue to walk before Callie stops in her tracks in front of the door. Arizona looks behind at a still Callie and rolls her eyes.

"Come on." Arizona says with a tiny laugh as she taps her foot impatiently.

"Do not rush me Arizona." Callie says as she holds out her hand.

"It's gonna be fine." Arizona drawls as she grabs a hold of Callie's hand and pulls her through the door outside. "We're going to go home and sleep… and then we will be right back here at 8:00." Arizona says as the two start to walk away from the hospital

Callie looks over at Arizona and shakes her head. "7:00...Arizona we will be here at 7:00." she says as she stops in her tracks.

"I'm sorry did I say 8:00, I meant 7:00." Arizona says with a smile.

"You think you are so cute." Callie says shaking her head laughing.

Arizona smiles back and lets go of Callie's hand just so she can put her arm around Callie's waist. "I am cute and….I am awesome." she says as she urges Callie to keep walking.

"That is true." Callie says smiling.

Arizona then stops walking and turns to Callie. "You wanna know what?" she says as she turns to face Callie.

"What?" Callie asks.

"You are pretty awesome too." Arizona says as she kisses Callie's cheek.

"Obviously Arizona, obviously." Callie laughs as the two start to walk again.

"Dr. Torres! Dr. Robbins!" Dr. Avery says as he runs after them.

Both Callie and Arizona quickly turn around to see an out of breath Avery.

"What-what?" Arizona asks trying not to panic.

"What's wrong?" Callie asks worried.

Avery takes a deep breath before looking at the two. "You two need to come to the NICU now…there's a problem with the baby." Avery says.

Callie and Arizona loose all the breath in their lungs as they look at each other in horror before they race off with Jackson back into the hospital.


	11. Hemorrhaging and Wanted Baptism

Callie and Arizona rush into the NICU in a panic behind Avery and see a group of doctors working on their little girl.

"Weight, 1500 grams. We need a UAC and UVC for antibiotics, TPN, and lipids. Call X-ray and have a portable KUB. Let's prime the IV tubes with saline, hook up the BP cuff, and regulate the warmer." Addison says as she takes her stethoscope of her neck and listens to the baby's heart rate.

"What happened!" Callie exclaims panicked.

Alex moves around Addison to look at the monitor. "Her BP is dropping."

"Is it her heart?" Callie asks.

"It's not her heart." Addison says quickly to Callie as a nurse hands her a film.

"Miller 130." Alex says

".2 of epi ready to go." Addison says before handing the film to Arizona.

"Arizona." Callie says wanting an answer.

Arizona lifts it up to the light to see it better. "There's bleeding in the right intraventricular."

"She hemorrhaged!" Callie panics.

Mark walks in and immediately hears what Callie and Arizona have said. "Wait, she has a brain bleed." he says.

"Somebody page Dr. Shepherd!" Addison says as she helps Alex keep with compressions.

Arizona takes a deep breath trying to keep her cool, especially when she sees Callie panicking. "Brain hemorrhaging is not unusual in premature babies." she says to Callie.

"Check her breath sounds." Addison says to a nurse as she starts to examine the baby's stomach.

"Is this because of the Bludrozalone?" Callie then exclaims.

"I'm gonna kill Stark!" Mark says angrily before turning to his baby, a wave of panic hitting him. "We can fix this in surgery right!" Mark says panicked as he walks over to Callie.

"Is this because of the Bludrozalone!" Callie repeats after not getting an answer from Addison.

"Addison what are her temps?" Arizona asks as she inches closer to Addison.

Addison then snaps around and holds her hands up to Callie, Mark, and Arizona. "Alright I need you three to step back now!" she exclaims.

"We deserve to know what is going on!" Callie snaps back but is soon pushed back by Avery.

"Step back, step back." Avery says to the three parents.

Just then a nurse comes walking into the NICU. "Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Shepherd is on his way now." she says.

"Alright she's ready to go. Keep with ventilations, let's move." Addison says to the group as she starts to wheel the incubator out as Alex keeps up with ventilations.

"Addie!" Callie calls after as she rushes after Addison.

"I'm scrubbing in." Arizona says to Mark as she tries to gather herself.

"Me too." Mark says with a nod.

"You three will not leave the gallery." The Chief says from the doorway.

"I am a pediatric surgeon and I am not going to sit up in the gallery while you all operate on my baby!" Arizona snaps at Chief Webber.

"That is exactly what you will do." Webber says firmly back. "Shepherd, Montgomery, and Bailey got this."

Arizona just shakes her head pissed as she rushes out of the NICU fuming.

"Dr. Robbins!" Chief Webber calls after her.

"I got this Chief." Mark says to the Chief as he heads out. "Arizona wait up!"

"I am going in there Mark." Arizona says as she keeps walking towards the elevator.

"No you're not. They're all not going to be able to concentrate with you breathing down their necks." Mark says as he hops into the elevator and stands next to her.

"I can handle it." Arizona says coldly as she presses the button.

Mark just shakes his head trying to keep his cool. "No you can't."

"Yes I can!" Arizona snaps back as she starts to sway back and forth, trying not to loose it.

Mark seeing this just turns to her and grabs a hold of her arm. "Robbins you are shaking!" he says firmly. "You are shaking and you are scared because you are her mother." Mark states as Arizona rips her hand away and runs her hand through her hair. "I know it sucks but the best thing we can do for her is not be in there." Mark says quietly.

Arizona just turns to Mark and shakes her head as she bites her lip to keep from crying as the elevator door opens up. Mark seeing this takes his arm and puts it around her shoulder and gives her a squeeze. "Come on, we've got to find Callie." he says as the two head out.

Mark and Arizona start to look for Callie, deciding that it is best to split up. Arizona heads towards the OR and sees Karev talking to a couple of nurses.

"Karev what's going on?" Arizona asks as she walks towards him.

"Shepherd, and Montgomery are scrubbing in. Dr. Bailey is on her way. They have the baby on UAC and UVC and they hooked her up to a saline drip." Alex says to Arizona.

Arizona nods knowing that, that is what she would do. "Who is assisting?" she asks.

"Me and Grey." Alex explains before he notices that she is alone. "Where are Torres and Sloan?"

Arizona lets out a scared breath for a second before answering the question. "Mark went looking for Callie."

"Dr. Karev, it's time for you to scrub in." a nurse says as she approaches them.

"Okay-are you-" Alex asks to Arizona.

"Go, go." Arizona urges him, Alex nods and then rushes off.

Richard then comes walking through the hallway and heads over to Arizona. "Arizona, The Chaplain is here." he says as he points to the Chaplain at the end of the hall.

Arizona looks at the chief horrified at what he just said. "We didn't-Who called the Chaplain!" she yells pissed.

"What's going on?" Mark asks hearing Arizona yell as he walks over. "I couldn't find her." he then says to Arizona but then notices what Arizona is glaring at. "What the hell is he doing here?" he says angrily to the Chief.

Callie then walks over and looks at the group. "I called him."

"Callie." Arizona sighs not wanting to go there.

"Why would you call him?" Mark asks trying to keep his cool.

"I want our baby baptized now." Callie states coolly.

"Callie you don't have to-" Arizona starts softly.

"This isn't up for discussion, I'm heading up to the gallery." Callie says as she starts to walk away. "Get the Chaplain in there now!" Callie snaps pointing to the OR.

Mark and Arizona both watch her storm off in shock with all the commotion going around them. Both trying not to go to the dark place deep inside of them, that is wondering if this is the night….they say goodbye.


	12. We're Losing Her

Derek, Meredith, Addison, and Alex are all in the OR with the baby making sure everything is prepped and ready for surgery. They all look up to see Dr. Bailey and The Chaplain walk in.

"Callie wants the baby to be baptized." Dr. Bailey says softly as she walks over to the group.

"That's fine." Derek says as he takes a deep breath and gets his microscope ready.

The Chaplain walks over and looks down at the little baby hooked up to machines getting ready to be operated on. "What is the Child's name?" The Chaplain asks Dr. Bailey.

"Umm…" Dr. Bailey says thinking about it as she turns to Karev and Addison.

"She doesn't have a name." Addison says.

"Robin." a voice comes from the gallery.

All of the doctors look up to see Callie standing pressing the intercom button, looking down at them. Callie takes a deep breath and looks down at her friends and colleagues. "Her name is Robin." she states firmly. "It's Robin." she then adds in a whisper.

"Robin." The Chaplain says as he gets ready to baptize the child.

Dr. Bailey looks over at Derek who is gazing down at the little girl. Addison does the same before turning to Callie.

"Okay." Addison reassures her friend above.

"Okay, this is Robin." Derek says still looking down at the baby before looking up at his fellow doctors and nurses. "Now let's save her life." he adds.

Mark walks in to the gallery to find Callie standing in front of the glass looking down. He gets a good look at her and notices right away that she is creepy calm….to calm. He then looks down and can see the little baby on the table, surrounded by doctors being operated on. Looking down at the little girl, he manages to sit down and keeps starring, so scared that he can barely move.

"The Chaplain just got done baptizing her." Callie says emotionless as she stares down.

"Good." Mark says quietly as he looks at the back of Callie's head.

"I also told them, we named her Robin." Callie states.

Mark nods his head and runs his hand through his hair. "Robin."

"Where's Arizona?" Callie asks.

Mark sighs and leans back in the chair. " I don't know."

Callie nods and turns her head back to face Mark a little bit. "Is she okay?"

Mark thinks about it for a second, before leaning up in his chair to get a good look at the baby below. "None of us are okay Callie." he then says.

Callie nods knowing that he is right before going back to starring down at the surgery below.

"Retraction. Irrigation. Adson." Derek starts rambling off to the nurses as they hand him what he needs.

They all take a deep breath as Addison watches the monitors while Derek tries to fix the bleeding. Then the monitors start to spike again.

"I.C.P. is 22 and still rising." Meredith says.

"We're not relieving the pressure fast enough." Derek groans as he keeps working.

"Pulse is tachycardic. Bp 82 over 41." Alex states.

"I want the mannitol drip wide open." Derek tells those assisting him, as he tries to concentrate.

"I.C.P. is still spiking." Addison says shaking her head before turning to Derek quietly. "Do you think she'll be stable enough?"

"She's gonna have to be." Derek says shaking his head.

Dr. Bailey lets out a deep breath as she quickly glances up at the gallery and sees Callie starring at them through the window watching their every move.

Outside of the gallary Arizona stands in the hallway, pacing tyring to stop her brain long enough to get the courage to go inside. The Chief then comes walking over and notices Arizona pacing. "Where's Callie." The Chief asks softly.

Arizona stops pacing for a second and looks at the Chief. "Callie's in the gallery, Mark's with her." she says before she starts to pace again.

"She doesn't need Mark, Arizona. She needs you." Chief Webber blatantly.

Arizona stops pacing and looks at the Chief. "I can't go in there, I can't."

"Arizona." The Chief urges.

"I am trying to be strong okay, I am really trying." Arizona says getting frustrated as the Chief watches her. "And I am trying to forget." she says as she bites her lip trying to keep back the tears.

"Forget?" Webber asks confused.

Arizona stops pacing and looks at the Chief. "I'm trying to forget what I know. I'm trying to forget that preemies hardly ever make it out of the OR." Arizona cries. "I'm trying to forget that I know that her body more than likely will not be able to handle surgery." she says as the tears run down her cheeks freely. "And I am trying to forget that I know the chances of her pulling through this surgery are about 1 in 5." she cries as she bows her head. "But I can't…and it is killing me." she finishes as she clutches her chest in pain.

"Dr. Robbins." Chief Webber says softly as he steps closer to her.

"I am pediatric surgeon, I know what is going to go on in that OR." Arizona says sadly shaking her head.

"Well, don't think like a doctor then...think like a mother." Chief says firmly to the young blonde in front of him. "Don't you dare give up on that baby Arizona." he adds.

"Robin." Arizona breaths.

"Robin?" He asks confused.

"Her name is Robin." Arizona says confidently at the sound of saying her name out loud.

The Chief smiles and nods his head. "Then there you go, a strong name for a strong little girl."

"She is strong." Arizona agrees.

"But she needs you in there…and so does Callie." The Chief says as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "You need each other."

Arizona nods her head in agreement and takes a few moments to wipe the tears away, and gather herself before going into the gallery. "Okay." she breaths. "Thanks Chief." she says as she reaches for the door to the gallery before quickly turning back to face the Chief. "Chief…can you go down-" Arizona starts.

"I'm on my way." The Chief jumps in knowing what she was going to asks her.

"Thank you." Arizona says as she watches Chief Webber walk away. She then takes a deep breath and walks slowly in the gallery.

When she walks in she sees Callie standing in front of the mirror, starring down at the surgery below. She then notices Mark sitting in a chair by the door, and puts her hand on his shoulder. Mark looks up at Arizona for a second before covering her hand with his own. After he takes it away, Arizona walks over to Callie and stands next to her. She looks over at Callie, but Callie keeps her eyes starring down at the surgery. Arizona then takes her hand and slips it into Callie's, who intertwines her fingers with her own.

"Shepherd we have a problem." Addison says as she moves from the monitor and starts to feel the baby's stomach. "Her abdomen has ruptured." she says.

"She perfed!" Derek yells.

"Dr. Bailey, scalpel." Addison says as Bailey moves and hands her a scalpel ready to assist.

"Addison." Derek tries to says as he keeps his eye in the microscope.

"Irrigation." Addison says ignoring Derek as she takes a look inside. "We need suction!"

"Suction." Bailey says as she begins to assist Dr. Montgomery.

"Come on Robin, come on." Addison sooths as she tries to fix inside of the baby's stomach.

Upstairs at the gallery the three parents rush as close to the glass as they can get when they notice something going wrong. They look down at the glass below feeling helpless. Arizona swallows back some tears as she looks to Callie who is ready to lose it. "Callie." Arizona says softly as she puts her arm around her waist trying to offer support."I can't-I can't do this." Callie cries softly as she bows her head."

Arizona holds on tighter to Callie trying to being her comfort as she keeps her eyes on the baby. "It'll be okay, she will be fine." she then says to Callie as she tries to reassure herself and Callie at the same time.

"Robbins is right." Mark says trying to convince himself. "Robin is strong." he then adds as a tear rolls down his cheek.

Back in the OR, the Chief walks in to find Derek, Bailey, and Addison working furisouly on the baby. "Where are we?" he asks.

Meredith looks at Derek to answer the Chief, but when he doesn't she does. "We've got a problem here. She's still hemorrhaging. We need to find the source." Meredith says shaking her head as she takes a look inside of the small space.

"I think it's coming from the middle communicating artery." Derek thinks out loud as he starts to breath heavy. "Clamp. Adson. Okay, there it is. Foley." he says as he starts to work again.

The monitor starts to beep and all heads turn to it.

"Her BP's dropping. Her I.C.P's going up again." Addison says shaking her head as she continues to work on her stomach.

"We're losing her." Dr. Bailey states. "Start compressions."

"Karev I need you to get them out of the gallery now." Derek says firmly to Alex who rushes out of the OR.

Meredith opens her mouth watching Alex leaves, and turns to Derek. "If you tell them to leave, their going to think something is wrong." Meredith says.

"Something is wrong." Derek says shaking his head as he continues to look at the baby's brain.


	13. Through the Night

"Get out of my way Karev!" Mark yells.

"Shepherd asked me to clear the gallery, you can't go back in." Alex says firmly.

"Fine then we're going to the OR." Callie says but Alex steps in front of her stopping her.

Callie looks up from the ground and straight at Alex losing it. "I am going down there Alex, get the hell out of my way!" she yells as she tries to get past him but Arizona grabs her arm and pulls her back.

Mark pacing in place getting pissed looks back at Alex. "What the hell is going on!"

Hearing yelling Teddy, Owen, and Lexie come rushing down the hallway. "What happened?" Teddy asks Arizona and Callie, but gets no answer from the two frazzled women.

"Shepherd needed to concentrate on the baby, and he couldn't do that with them in the gallery." Alex tells the three.

"That is a load of crap!" Callie scoffs. "What is wrong with my baby!" Callie yells at Karev wanting answers.

Owen walks over noticing Karev getting flustered steps in to deal with the three terrified parents. "I know that you three are scared, but you all need to remain calm." he says.

"Calm, calm!" Mark snaps. "Our baby is having her brain operated on and we were just kicked out of the gallery! How the hell are we supposed to remain calm!" he yells in Owen's face.

"Mark." Lexie chastises

Mark looks over at Lexie and then steps away from Owen over to the wall.

"Teddy can you please go down there?" Arizona asks her friend.

"Sure." Teddy answers as she walks past them towards the elevator.

Callie then starts to pace in place, losing her cool. "She's-she's." she stutters.

Arizona reaches for her and grabs her hand. "She's going to be fine."

"You don't know that! The monitors were-" Callie chokes out as she tries to wipe at her tears.

Arizona not knowing what to say at that moment, knowing very well that the surgery wasn't going well, goes to Callie and engulfs her in a hug.

Mark turns and watches the two hug before turning to Lexie, who tilts her head at him. He then turns to the elevator as it opens to see Derek, Dr. Bailey, Meredith, and the Chief exit out of them. "Oh god." he whispers to himself, seeing them all look exhausted.

Callie and Arizona both pull away hearing Mark and watch the doctors make their way over to them. Arizona and Callie immediately intertwine their hands, offering each other support. While Lexie walks to Mark and gently puts her hand on his back as they arrive.

"Well…" Callie says as a tear falls from her face.

Derek nods his head and lets out a deep breath. "Robin made it through surgery."

"Thank God." Callie says as she puts her fingers to her forehead.

"How is she though?" Mark asks.

Derek looks to Mark and tries to answer his best friend, but the words don't come out so Bailey jumps in. "She's very weak. She's back on the ventilators and…she's very weak." Dr. Bailey says.

"Are you-are you saying she might not make it." Mark says as he chokes back his own emotions.

"We just have to see." Derek says.

"See what?" Arizona snaps as a tear falls down her face.

"See if she makes it through the night." Dr. Bailey answers as she tilts her head.

"Oh God." Callie says as she clutches her chest with one hand and around Arizona's waist with the other.

"Is she back in the NICU?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, but…" The Bailey starts but Mark cuts her off.

"But what!" Mark snaps.

"Mark." Lexie says gently as she grabs a hold of his hand, getting him to take a deep breath.

"At this time, we need to limit any kind of stimulation." Dr. Bailey finishes.

Arizona nods knowing that this is for the best, but Callie is not as convinced. "Why? What-" she stammers

"What do you mean?" Mark asks confused.

"Because Robin is so young, her neurological system isn't fully developed. It's still very raw and extremely sensitive after the brain hemorrhage." Derek explains.

"Meaning what Derek." Mark snaps.

"That until I tell you otherwise, you need to stay on the other side of the glass at the NICU." Derek states to the three parents.

"We-we can't even talk to her?" Callie sighs not liking this at all. "How are we supposed to help her get through this if we can't even be in there with her." She says sadly.

"She knows you all love her." The Chief jumps in. "She wouldn't have fought this long and hard already if she didn't." The Chief comforts.

Callie and Arizona look at each other nodding, before looking to Mark who does the same. "I want to go now." Callie says as she wipes at her eyes.

"Alright." Arizona says.

"Arizona." Derek says softly.

Arizona nods at Derek, knowing what he is going to say. "I know Shepherd." she says as the two walk off.

Mark looks emotionless at the group, feeling so lost. "Where's Addison?"

"She's monitoring Robin." Derek says.

"I need to-I need to be up there." Mark stutters before he lets go off Lexie's hand and heads down the hallway.

Lexie lets out a deep breath and looks at Derek and Meredith. "Is she going to make it?" Lexie asks.

"God I hope so." Derek says before walking away.

Upstairs at the NICU, Arizona and Callie stand outside the window looking in at their daughter. All they see is a bunch of tubes, and her little chest moving up and down. Callie looks at her and sighs. "I wish we could see her face." Callie says.

"Me too." Arizona agrees as she wipes away a tear.

Callie lets out a sad laugh as she looks at her daughter. "She really does look like a Robin you know." she says looking over at Arizona.

"Yeah." Arizona says as she chokes back more tears. "Yeah, she does." she agrees as she leans her head and rests her head down on Callie's shoulder.

Mark walks around the corner and sees Arizona and Callie looking through the glass Robin inside. Not wanting to interrupt the moment he ducks away back around the corner and leans against the wall before sliding down to the ground. Exhausted and scared he brings his knees up, and places his forehead on his knees. He sits there for a few seconds thinking about his little girl with the head of black hair, and how much he already loved her, but he wants to more. He wants to play catch with her in the back yard, and sit with Robbins and Callie at all the stupid school plays and recitals. He wants to kiss her good night and dance with her at her wedding. He wants more….he wants her to live. He is soon brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm. He looks up and sees Lexie sitting next to him. "Hey." he whispers.

"Hi." Lexis says softly back as she rubs his arm a bit.

Mark looks at her and can the care and kindness in her eyes. "I don't want my daughter to die." he says as he lets out a cry.

"She's strong, she'll get through this." Lexie says as she runs her hand over his head, trying to bring him comfort.

Back around the corner in front of the window to the NICU, Callie and Arizona are still standing looking in. Arizona's head on Callie's shoulder, Callie resting her head on Arizona's comfortably.

"I love you." Arizona says softly.

Callie lifts her head and looks down at Arizona. "What?"

Arizona lifts her head off of Callie's shoulder, so she can look into her eyes. "I love you…so much. And I love our daughter…so much." Arizona says with a nod.

"I know." Callie smiles. "I love you too, and so does she." she adds as she nods her head towards the NICU.

Arizona nods her head and looks back through the window. "She's strong, she's not going to stop fighting Calliope. I know it." she says.

"I know." Callie whispers as she takes Arizona's hand in her own, still looking at the little girl. "I just hope it's enough."


	14. Load of Crap

Callie and Arizona are with Addison in the NICU with Robin, waiting for Derek to update them on her condition. It had been two days since the surgery, but everybody still hasn't been able to breath. Knowing she isn't out of the woods yet, still in critical condition.

Just then Derek comes walking in to the NICU. "Hello."

"Hi." Arizona says as he makes his way to the three.

"Where's Mark?" Derek asks not seeing him in the NICU.

"A burn victim was brought in-" Arizona starts. "Avery's got the case, he just needed Mark to consult."

"We can update him later, what's going on Derek." Callie says.

"Robin's brain is still developing in some ways and the membrane between the capillaries and the ventricles is fragile." Derek says as he looks from Callie to Arizona.

Arizona looks down at Robin before back up to Derek. "So the main issue was relieving the pressure on her brain."

"Yes, before it did permanent damage." Derek tells Arizona.

"And you did that, right." Callie says looking at Derek.

Derek takes a deep breath. "Any time you have bleeding and pressure on the brain, there's a risk of permanent damage. But I believe we avoided that." he nods as he looks down at Robin. "Everything looks good at this point. We'll monitor her brain activity and run some tests."

"Good." Callie says as she places her hand on the incubator and looks down at her little girl.

"Torres I know that this is difficult but all we can do now is wait." Derek says but is interrupted by his beeper going off. He reaches for it and sees it's the pit. "I have to go but I will check in later." he says as he passes the 3 woman.

"Thank you." Arizona says as Derek walks out of the NICU.

Callie looks at her daughter before looking up at Addison wanting more answers. "What else is going on?" she asks her. "How are her numbers?"

Addison looks at Callie when she is talking to her and puts her hands on her hips as she answers. "White count is up. But we are needing higher pressures to ventilate."

"How high?" Arizona asks looking at Addison.

"Pip's set at 32." Addison nods.

"You are pummeling her lungs, she's going to get BPD." Callie says firmly to Addison.

Addison lets out a breath knowing that doctors make the hardest patients, or the hardest parents of patients. "I know that this is hard for you two as well as Mark. Because you are all doctors and you all have opinions but we are taking every precaution." she tells the two women.

Arizona looks at Callie before letting out a sad breath. "We know."

"We just have to wait and see. She made it through the night…Let's focus on that." Addison says softly to Callie, but Callie doesn't answer she just looks down at the baby.

Arizona seeing this turns to Addison to answer her. "Yeah."

"For now I think you two need to get some sleep. You've been up day and night since her surgery." Addison says.

"We been taking naps in the on call room." Arizona states, not wanting an argument from Addison.

"You two need to go home and get some real sleep." Addison tells the two.

Callie turns to Addison and glares wanting her to stop. Addison seeing this knows she better back off. "I have to go check in with my practice in LA, but I will be right back." Addison says to the two as she gets ready to walk out.

Hearing Addison Callie looks up and gives her friend and appreciative smile. "Thanks Addie."

"I'll be right back." Addison smiles back as she makes her way out of the NICU.

Callie makes sure Addison is gone before turning to Arizona. "I've given that watch and wait speech about a thousand times." she says as she reaches behind her neck and tries to rub the tension away. "I never realized what a load of crap it is."

"It's not easy being on this side of things." Arizona agrees.

"No, it is not." Callie sighs as she stretches out her neck.

Arizona looks everything over and shakes her head at the whole situation. "I can't shut my brain off. I keep thinking, why is the dopamine at 17 instead of 20 and why don't they change the tube position?"

"You're a pediatric surgeon, this is your domain." Callie says to her fiancé.

"I just hate this." Arizona says softly.

Callie looks at Arizona and places her hand on her shoulder before facing the incubator again. "Me too."

Outside the NICU Addison is watching the two women through the window, when Lexie comes walking over. She sees Addison and immediately tries to turn around and make a break for it but Addison sees her before she can. "Dr. Grey!" she calls out.

Lexie lets out a quiet sigh before turning round and making her way back to Addison. "Dr. Montgomery." she says back with a respectful smile.

"I ahh-I saw you heading over here…before you turned around." Addison says coolly. "Is there something you need?"

Lexie's face gets red in embarrassment. "I just wanted to see how Robin was doing."

"She's doing the same, but there doesn't seem to be any brain damage." Addison says.

"Thank God." Lexie says.

Addison looks over at Lexie and can see the struggle in her eyes. "You really care about her don't you."

"Who?" Lexie asks.

"The baby." Addison smiles.

"I guess I do." Lexie lets out a slight chuckle before looking out the window. "It's just-this is going to sound weird." she says as she looks at Addison. "But the four of us, we kind of fit together you know. I never thought I'd have that."

"Have what?" Addison asks.

"Friends…good friends. I love living at Meredith's, but I don't necessarily think that I fit in there." Lexie says rambling.

Addison nods her head, thinking she gets where she is going. "But when you were living with Mark across from Arizona and Callie."

"I fit." Lexie finishes.

Addison looks at Lexie. "You should go in there, make sure that they know that you are there for them."

"No, I can't." Lexie says nervously.

"Why not?" Addison asks.

Lexie looks sadly through the window before back to Addison. "Because I may have fit in the past…but I don't anymore." Lexie says firmly to Addison. "I have to go, but it was nice talking to you Dr. Montgomery." she says as she turns away.

"Mark still loves you!" Addison blurts out in a moment of panic.

Lexie turns around and smiles sadly at Addison. "I know." she says softly before walking away.

Addison watches the woman before turning to face the window again. She is then greeted by another visitor.

"Everything alright." The Chief says.

"Yeah, I just left to check in on my practice in LA. But I looked in on them through the window and got distracted." Addison tells the Chief as he makes his way over to her.

"How's she doing?" The Chief asks.

Addison lets out a breath before telling the truth. "I don't know Chief, I just don't know."

"That's what I thought." The Chief sighs as he places his hand on her shoulder.


	15. It is Not Okay!

Teddy walks down the hallway but stops at the NICU when she sees Mark sitting in a chair by the baby's incubator. She walks through the door and over to Mark who looks up and offers Teddy a tires smile.

"Where's Callie and Arizona?" Teddy asks as she pulls up a chair and sits next to Mark by Robin.

Mark wipes at his eyes and lets out a yawn. "Arizona convinced Callie to go home and get some uninterrupted sleep."

"I bet that didn't go well." Teddy chuckles slightly.

"Well she had a check up with Derek this afternoon, and he said either she go home and sleep or he's readmitting her, so." Mark says as he places his hand in the hole and touches Robin's hand.

Teddy watches the gesture feeling like she is intruding somehow. "I heard Addison had to leave suddenly."

"Yeah, there was problem with an old patient of hers." Mark says.

"So who's on Robin's case…Stark." Teddy guesses.

Mark shakes his head violently. "Hell no….Karev."

"Alex Karev." Teddy says as she raises her eyebrow at Mark, knowing how much he dislikes the young doctor.

"I hate the guy, but he's good at this Peds thing. Besides Arizona and Addie he's the only one I trust with her." Mark says thinking about it before tuning his head quickly to Teddy. "But don't tell him I said that." he warns.

"Ahh." Teddy chuckles before looking down at the baby. "Even in the middle of everything, she just - she stops your heart."

Mark smiles at Teddy before looking back down at Robin. He looks at her little chest pumping up and down and wipes at his face with his hand, trying to focus. "We thought the worse was behind her, you know. We were feeding her, she was getting better." he says solemnly. "Now look at her, she's hooked back up to all these machines and all the weight she gained she lost again."

"She'll gain it back, she'll pull through." Teddy says trying to reassure him.

"That night after the surgery. I have never been so scared in my life." Mark says thinking about it. "We were all waiting outside looking in through the window. I don't Arizona, Callie, or I said a word. I honestly don't even remember breathing."

"But she made it through the night. She made it through last night, and she'll make it through tonight." Teddy says firmly as she places a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, she's just so….small." Mark breaths.

"She's tough." Teddy smiles.

Mark lets out a tiny laugh and smiles back before being taken over by another wave of exhaustion resulting in a yawn. "Augggh."

"Why don't you go get some sleep in an on call room. I'll keep an eye on Robin." Teddy suggests.

"Nah, I'm good." Mark shakes his head.

"You're running on fumes here, Mark." Teddy says.

"Well, I can't rest now." Mark says quickly at Teddy before turning back to the baby, stroking her hand with his finger. "Not until I know she's staying with us."

Across town at Callie and Arizona's apartment Arizona opens the door and moves to the side to allow Callie to walk in. Callie walks in and sees the empty apartment and immediately starts to regret letting herself get talked into this.

"This - this isn't right, Arizona. Take me back." Callie says as Arizona closes the door behind her.

"We just got here." Arizona says as she walks over to Callie.

"How can I sleep and relax when I know that our baby is in a stuffy incubator." Callie snaps back as she starts to pace in frustration.

Arizona takes a breath, trying to keep her cool. Knowing that one of them has to be level headed. "Callie you need this. You are worried sick over Robin, I'm worried too. And I'm worried about her Mama. So let me do this…let me run you a bath and a massage maybe." she suggests.

"It won't help." Callie shakes her head,

"You are still-" Arizona starts.

"If you say I am still recovering I'm going to loose it Arizona!" Callie snaps as she waves her hands around.

"You are still regaining all of your strength Calliope. And you are no good to our daughter if you make yourself sick!" Arizona snaps back but regrets it when Callie cringes at the sound. "Sorry."

Callie continues to shake her head at the whole ordeal. "I hate this. I hate that this happened. I hate that she has to go through set back after setback, and I hate that there's not a damn thing I can do about it." she rambles.

"Callie it's okay." Arizona says.

"Nothing about this is okay!" Callie yells at Arizona as she turns to face her. "I flew out of a windshield!" she adds causing Arizona to open her mouth speechless. "My baby was ripped from my body when she wasn't ready. Every time I see her little chest rise and fall I know that she is struggling everyday just to survive." Callie cries. "I can't feed her, I can't kiss her, I can't even hold her!"

"Calliope." Arizona says softly.

"I can't hold my baby!" Callie exclaims. "It is not okay!"

Arizona takes a deep breath and walks over to Callie and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"It is not okay." Arizona says to Callie.

"She was eating, getting better. What happened?" Callie breaths looking down at the ground.

"It's a common problem with premature infants. But hey-" Arizona says as she tilts Callie's chin up so she is looking at her. "We were able to stop the hemorrhaging."

"What if something else goes wrong." Callie says worriedly.

"Then we will deal with it, okay. Like we have dealt with everything else." Arizona says as she places her hand on Callie's cheek. "Okay….she is going strong and Derek said that her brain looks fine, no permanent damage."

"But she is still so small and her eyes are still taped-" Callie starts as a tear flows down her cheek.

"I know, and I hate that too." Arizona jumps in. "But she will get better, it's just going to take some time. But right now we need to make sure that you get better too okay. So I'm going to make you a bath okay, and then we're going to get some much needed sleep. Okay." Arizona says soothingly as she wipes the last cheek of Callie's cheek.

"Okay…thank you. You're amazing." Callie says as she takes a breath allowing herself to smile a little at the woman she loves.

"You are the one that is amazing. And Robin and I are extremely lucky to have you." Arizona smiles back.

"What? Me? Me - ok. You're the one who's, like, all levelheaded here and - and staying calm. I'm the one who's freaking out." Callie chuckles.

"Mm-hmm. Then when I freak out, you can be levelheaded." Arizona says as she tilts her head.

"Oh, yeah." Callie says as Arizona lean forward and places a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah." Arizona says after she pulls away and rests her forehead on Callie's. "Hey…as long as we love each other and we love our little girl. It'll be okay."


	16. I'm Going to Hug You

"Hey little Girl!" Arizona smiles as she walks over to the incubator and places her hand in the whole and gently rubs her little stomach. "How's my girl doing today." she soothes as she looks around at all the monitors.

"You are doing so well." Arizona smiles down. "Soon you'll be able to breath without any help and you will be able to see and we will finally be able to hold you in our arms." she continues on before tilting her head smiling down at the baby. "I am so glad you decided to stay with us little girl."

"Dr. Robbins." Alex says walking in.

"Dr. Karev." Arizona smiles back before looking back down at her little girl.

"Where's Callie?" Alex asks noticing she is all by herself with Robin.

"She's in the attending lounge talking with her parents on the phone." Arizona informs.

"I see." Alex says before looking at the baby. "How's Robin doing, what do we got here 12 days post surgery?"

"Take a look yourself." Arizona says as she hands Alex the baby's chart. "She's gained 7 ounces and I just lowered her ventilation stats, she's almost off."

"And…." Mark adds walking in as he makes a bee line to the baby. "She's gained more movement in her joints…she waved at me yesterday!" Mark smiles to Alex and Arizona.

"Of course she did." Arizona says before leaning down to the incubator talking to the baby. "Because she's awesome…aren't you Robin."

"Well, it looks like she's finally turned a corner for real this time." Alex says as he hands her back Robin's chart.

"Yes she has and I'm going to make sure that she keeps turning." Arizona adds.

Alex looks at her confused for a second. "I thought I was-"

"You'll help." Arizona assures Alex with a smile, but the smile goes away when she sees somebody walking towards the through the hallway. "Ahh crap."

"What?" Alex asks confused before turning to the door. "Ahh crap!"

"Ahh crap what?" Mark asks looking up from the baby but soon realizes what they are talking about when the doctor walks through the door. "Ahh shi-"

"Dr. Stark can we help you?" Arizona jumps in stopping Mark from making a scene.

"I was informed that Dr. Montgomery went back to California so naturally I will take over the baby's case…again." Stark says walking over to the three doctors.

"Oooh this is awkward." Alex mutters under his breath.

"I'm sorry." Stark says to Alex not hearing what he said.

"Actually Dr. Stark, Dr. Karev will be handling our daughter's case." Arizona informs.

Stark looks at the doctor confused and annoyed as he points to Alex. "This Dr. Karev."

"Yes." Arizona says firmly as she glances at the baby next to her for a second.

"You want me to stand aside while a football playing resident takes over." Dr. Stark says Mark and Arizona ignoring Alex, glaring behind his back.

"Hey I wrestled!" Alex corrects.

"I will not let this happen Dr. Robbins." Dr. Stark says as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"Dr. Torres, Dr. Sloan and I have decided Dr. Karev is who we want on our daughter's case." Arizona says.

"I am going to speak with-" Dr. Stark starts.

"Chief Webber already knows." Mark jumps in with a grin.

Dr. Stark opens his mouth to say something, but closes his mouth quickly after starring at the three doctors. "I hate you."

"Dr. Stark it's nothing personal it's just…." Arizona starts but stops when Stark storms out of the office. "…yeah."

"Should I be offended that the only reason you had me assigned to this case was so that you could actually be the one taking control while the Chief and Stark walk around totally clueless." Alex says to Arizona.

"Hey this is my kid. And with Addison gone there is no way I'm sitting by while Stark takes the reigns." Arizona says shaking her hand around. "Plus, you are my prodigy so you're almost as good as me."

Alex puts on a huge grin and looks at Mark who just rolls his eyes at the young doctor.

"Almost Karev, almost." Arizona adds.

"Yeah, tell that to the Chief will ya." Alex says.

"What?" Arizona asks.

"There is no way I'm going to answer to Yang. I will be chief resident of this hospital." Alex says firmly.

"I do not doubt that. I was the one that told you, you were the future of this hospital wasn't I." Arizona smiles.

"Oh I'm gonna be sick." Mark says rolling his eyes as he looks back down at his daughter.

"I always knew you were the smartest attending Dr. Robbins, at this hospital." Alex says to Mark who continues to ignore him.

"Hell yeah!" Arizona smiles but then realizes she swore in front of the baby. "Woops."

"I don't think she-" Alex says confused.

"Shut it Karev." Arizona snaps still smiling down at the baby.

Alex rolls his eyes, before noticing April walking in. "Sorry to interrupt Dr. Robbins we have a kid in the ER."

"Get Stark." Arizona says still looking down at the baby below her.

"I can't." April laughs nervously. "Hunt will kill him…and me."

"That's because Stark is a Weenie." Mark smiles and chuckles as he bends down close to the incubator. "That's why Mommies and Daddy benched him." he says in his best baby voice to Robin.

"Alex can you-" Arizona waves at Karev.

"I'll go check it out." Alex nods as he walks out of the NICU with April.

"Thanks Karev." Arizona calls after him before turning back to watch Mark smiling and playing with one of Mark's fingers.

Mark continues but then notices Arizona starring at him. "What?"

"Nothing it's just-it's still a little weird to see you all tiny human obsessed." Arizona laughs.

"What?" Mark says as he raises his eye brow at Arizona.

"You're a good Dad Mark, okay." Arizona says rolling her eyes. "You're a good Dad."

Mark smiling at Arizona shakes his head chuckling. "Robbins are you in pain like right now."

"A little." Arizona chokes out before turning back to Robin. "But all that matter is that she is getting better...like she is really getting better."

"Yeah." Mark says.

"And Callie's okay, thank God." Arizona says. "And you and me have managed to get…closer." she reaches.

Mark nods and then turns to Arizona. "I'm going to hug you."

"Huh?" Arizona says confused.

"I am going to hug you now." Mark repeats as he reaches fro Arizona.

"Mark when I said we've gotten closer….didn't really mean we should start this." Arizona says.

"Come on Robbins." Mark says as he reached for her and pulls her in a hug.

"Auggh." Arizona says as she wraps her hands sort of around he man.

They stay there for a few seconds just long enough for Callie to walk in. "What are you guys doing?" she asks stunned. "Are you guys fighting.""No we're hugging." Mark says with a smirk.

"Oh." Callie says confused before looking at the two. "Well stop…you're creeping me out." she says as she walks over to the baby and smiles down at her. "Oh my God!"

"What!" Arizona say startled as she and Mark pull apart and look over at Callie wondering what is wrong.

"Look!" Callie smiles. "Her eyes are open!"

"Oh my God." Arizona says as she inches closer to the baby."Wow." Mark says quietly.

"Look how cute her eyes are." Callie gushes as she places her hand on Arizona's back.

"They are awesome." Arizona smiles back. "Very, very awesome."


	17. Mark Hold Your Child

A month has gone by since Robin's surgery and things are starting to slow down. Callie and Cristina are walking down the hallway to the nurse's station as Callie tries to show her pictures on her phone of Robin. "And here she is waving at me." she smiles before going to the next picture. "And here she is waving at Arizona." she says as she goes to next picture. "And this is her with her finger in her ear."

"Kill me." Cristina says under her breath as she sets her charts down on the station.

"Hey you are her godmother!" Callie says to Cristina. "You are required to look at pictures and gush."

"I do not gush Callie." Cristina says. "Can I offer a sarcastic comment."

"You suck." Callie groans as she lets out a yawn and stretches out her neck.

"You shouldn't be back at work." Cristina says shaking her head.

"I am not back at work, I'm still in my street clothes." Callie argues. "I just wanted to check on that kid I saw in the ER with the two broken legs, make sure nothing more serious was going on."

"Getting a little stir crazy are we." Cristina jokes.

"Mark works, Arizona works, and I get to sit…and oh sit again!" Callie exclaims. "Plus I can't sit by Robin's crib 24/7...not that I haven't tried."

Cristina just shakes her head chuckling as she hears Callie pager go off. "Broken arm in the ER." she jokes as Callie looks at the message on it.

"Oh my god!" Callie exclaims looking down at her pager.

"What?" Cristina asks confused.

"It's Alex, something's wrong with Robin." Callie says as she runs her hand through her hair, trying to remain calm.

"I thought she was getting better." Cristina says.

"I have to go." Callie says as she starts to walk away before turning to Cristina "Can you find Arizona and Mark for me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Cristina says as she watches Callie rush to the elevator.

She gets in the elevator and immediately the worse case scenarios start to run through her head. There is a complication from the surgery, her brain is bleeding out, her kidneys are failing, a complication in her heart, a problem with her lungs. After what seems like hours she gets to the NICU floor and runs down the hallway towards the NICU

"What is it! What's wrong?" Callie panics as she storms into the NICU and rushes to Alex and Robin in the open incubator.

"Nothing is wrong I just thought you would-" Alex starts.

"Nothing is wrong! Are you kidding me! You can't just page me to get to the NICU. I thought something was wrong!" Callie yells at Alex angrily.

Alex holds his hand up in front of him trying to shield himself "I'm sorry Torres, I just thought that you would like to hold your baby."

"You thought-" Callie yells but stops when what he said rests in her brain. "What?"

"It's time to start adjusting Robin to life outside the incubator." Alex says with a little smile on his face. "So you ready to hold her?"

Down in the pit Arizona and Mark are walking down the hallway when Cristina comes running towards them. "Good I found you!" she says as she breaths heavily.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asks.

"Callie's in the NICU, something is wrong with and Arizona both look at each other wondering what could have happened now and rush down the hallway towards the elevator. Mark beings to push the elevator button wanting it to open up. " Come on! Come on!" he says hitting the button.

"Forget it, stairs." Arizona says as they head to the stairs and head up to flights. After running out on tot NICU floor they are both out of breath and see Alex standing out side the NICU looking in the window.

"Karev!" Mark yells as he tries to catch his breath walking over to him.

"Hey." Alex smiles to the two. "You guys are gonna want to see this." he says looking back through the window.

"What!" Arizona asks as she and Mark get to the window and look in. What she and Mark see stop their hearts in their chests.

"Oh my god." Arizona says under her breath.

Mark and Arizona instantly smile as they see Callie holding Robin in her arms smiling down at the baby.

"I tried getting a hold of you." Alex says to Arizona. "Her tests look good from this morning, she's done with the incubator.

"She is." Arizona chokes through tears as she continues to watch Callie and Robin.

"Wow." Mark says smiling looking through.

"I'll give you all some time." Alex says before taking off down the hallway.

Arizona smiles at Alex as he leaves before turning to Mark who smiles at her. The two then slowly walk into the NICU.

"Hey." Arizona says sweetly as they walk over to Callie and Robin.

"Robin look." Callie smiles at the baby. "Daddy and Mommy are here." she says as she tilts the baby a little up so Arizona and Mark can get a better look.

Arizona's heart immediately starts to flutter at the sound of being called Mommy.

"How do you feel?" Mark asks his best friend.

"Happy." Callie says smiling. "Really, really, really, happy." she says as she goes back to swaying the baby in her arms looking down at her.

"Now this is the site we've been waiting for." Mark says in Arizona's ear quietly as they continue to watch Callie and Robin, knowing that not too long ago they thought they has lost them both.

They stand there for a few minutes just watching Callie hold Robin before the woman turns to the two doctors. "So, who wants to hold her next?" Callie asks looking at Mark and Arizona.

"Mark." Arizona says quickly.

"Arizona." Mark says at the same time.

"Seriously." Callie groans looking at the two panicking new parents.

"I think Arizona should go first because she is the tiny whatever she says doctor." Mark rambles on as she steps back a little, putting Arizona in front

"No you can go first Mark, I'd rather observe you know…make sure she's…yeah." Arizona rambles nervously looking at the baby in Callie's arms.

"Okay Arizona, you're up." Callie says as she holds out the baby a little for Arizona to take.

"I ahh-" Arizona says trying to think of an excuse but she looks at the baby and decides that she needs to get over her fears. "Okay." she says softly as she reaches for the baby.

"There you go." Callie sooths to the squirmy little girl as she places her in Arizona's arms.

"Oh wow, oh wow." Arizona says holding in a breath as she looks down at the baby girl in her arms. But after holding her for a dew seconds she lets out the breath and gets more comfortable. "Wow." she says smiling looking down at her. "Look at how big you've gotten."

"83 ounces." Callie smiles proudly as she watches Robin in Arizona's arms.

"That's a big girl." Arizona smiles as she stats to sway with the baby in her arms. "Okay this is awesome, Mark you've got to hold her." she says to Mark.

"I'm good." Mark says still pretty scared.

"Mark hold your child." Callie says firmly to Mark.

"I don't want to-drop her-or you know." Mark stutters nervously.

"You're not going to drop her." Arizona laughs as she steps to the man and gently puts her in his arms.

"Okay wow, you actually handed her to me." Mark says starting to sweat. "Okay I can do this, I can do this." he says to himself.

"You're pretty much doing it." Callie jokes.

"Okay, wow." Mark says ignoring Callie still looking down at the little girl. "Hi. I'm so glad you're big enough for us to hold you now. Even though I'm sweating through my shirt right now." he jokes.

"She's going to be heartbreaker." Arizona laughs.

"What?" Mark says snapping up his focus to Arizona.

"Uh-oh." Callie says under her breath before turning to Mark. "Mark look she's smiling at you!" she exclaims trying to get his mind off of their little girl dating.

"She is!" Mark says excited looking down at her.

"You know it's probably just gas right." Arizona whispers in Callie's ear.

"Shhh." Callie says back as they continues to watch Robin in Mark's arms.


	18. Are You Going to Freak Out?

The last month has been a blur. Robin had brain surgery, they thought she wasn't gloing to make it. But she held on and now she opesn her big brown eyes and looks up at the people holding her in their arms. On a typical afternoon, Mark is in the NICU holding Robin in his arms while Callie stand next to him smiling at the baby.

"Look at you another quarter of an ounce bigger." Mark gushes as he sways the baby in his arms.

"And look at her color." Callie smiles as she reaches over and touches her cheek with her finger. "She just looks better, doesn't she."

"Yup." Mark agrees. "She'll be able to go home soon."

"I just can't believe that it all has worked out." Callie says.

"Yup." Mark agrees as she gently massages Robin's back with his hand. "And you and Robbins are getting married, this little one is almost ready to get out of here. Things are good." he says but then notices Callie starring at him.

"What!" Mark says getting sick of the women in his life starring at him weirdly.

"Nothing I just….I wanted to thank you for how you've been with Arizona." Callie smiles at her best friend.

"Robbins is cool." Mark says as he looks down at the baby in his arms smiling. "She has been great through all of this, very together."

"Well she's warmed up to you, you two are kind of a great team." Callie says with a slight chuckle. "It's a little surreal."

"Yeah, especially after I was such an ass to her." Mark chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Wait, what." Callie says quickly confused.

"Oh." Mark says realizing what he just said. "Oh crap."

"When were you an ass to her Mark?" Callie asks as she crosses her arms across her chest starring down Mark.

"Everything is okay now Callie, we worked it out." Mark says as he continues to sway the baby in his arms.

Callie continues to glare at Mark. "Mark put down Robin."

"What, why?" he asks confused.

"Because I have a feeling Mama is going to be yelling at Daddy in a few seconds." Callie says with a plastered on smile at Robin before she heads out of the NICU.

"Crap." Mark mutters under his breath knowing this is going to be bad as he places her back down in her crib. He then walks out of the NICU to Callie in the hallway still looking pissed.

"Okay Callie, listen." Mark tries.

"What the hell did you do Mark!" Callie yells.

"Okay see." Mark says as he nurses his ear. "See, I'm pretty sure Robin heard that."

"Mark!" Callie snaps.

"Okay." Mark gives in. "When you were in the coma, Arizona and I got into it concerning what to do about you and…the baby." he sighs.

"What!" Callie yells once more. "What do you mean you got into it!"

"Okay look, you were basically dying and we were both freaking out!" Mark snaps back.

"What did you say?" Callie asks.

"What?" Mark asks.

"What did you say to Arizona." Callie says firmly.

Mark looks down at the ground and lets out a breath before turning back up to Callie. "I told her…I told her that she didn't matter. That she was wasn't apart of this and that she was-she was nothing."

"Get out." Callie says coldly.

Mark looking defeated "Callie I'm sorry okay, I apologized to-"

"Mark!" Callie snaps. "Get away from me!"

"No." Mark says sadly. "I said things I regretted and she said things she regretted."

"She was in a traumatic car accident!" Callie snaps as she waves her hands around. "She was probably suffering from some sort of shock and you told her she was nothing!"

"Callie." Mark tries.

"Arizona is the love of my life and she is and never has been nothing to me or Robin." Callie lectures.

"Callie I know that, I'm-"

"Get out!" Callie yells still fuming.

Mark opens his mouth but then knowing there is nothing he can say at this point looks through the window at his daughter. "I'll be back later to check on Robin." he says quietly before walking away.

Later on that afternoon, Arizona walks down to the NICU and sees Callie inside holding Robin in her arms.

"Hey!" Arizona says cheerfully as she walks in and over to her fiancé and daughter.

Callie looks up at Arizona for a second and gives her a laser stare.

"What?" Arizona asks feeling like she is in trouble.

Callie lets out a breath and puts one finger in Robin's hand. "You should have told me."

"Can you be more specific?" Arizona asks raising an eyebrow.

"What Mark said to you when I was in a coma." Callie says as she focuses on Arizona.

"Oh." Arizona realizing what this is all about. "Mark and I both said things we shouldn't have Calliope."

"Well, I'm not talking to him." Callie pouts.

"Look we were both terrified, okay. I told him he was a sperm donor." Arizona defends.

"Don't care, still mad at him." Callie says shaking her head at the whole situation.

Arizona takes a breath and steps closer to give her daughter a quick smile before looking up at Callie. "He apologized Callie."

"Don't care." Callie says firmly.

"Fine." Arizona gives in, knowing she is not going to win this battle.

Callie looks at Arizona and smiles at her dropping it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Arizona smiles.

"On a happier note." Callie smiles as she starts to sway a fussing Robin. "Robin and I have something for you."

"What?" Arizona smiles.

"Look in her crib." Callie says tilting her head towards the crib next to her.

Arizona confused looks over and sees a ring box on the little mattress. "Callie."

"Here." Callie says smiling as she grabs the ring from the crib before putting the sleepy baby down.

"Callie I…." Arizona says speechless.

"I saw this in an antique store." Callie smiles as she opens it up to reveal a classic deco ring from the twenties, with a fairly large diamond in the middle and clusters diamonds on the sides. "And I knew it was yours."

"Calliope it's beautiful." Arizona gushes as tears well up in her eyes. "Really, really, really beautiful." she laughs happily.

"I'm glad you approve." Callie smiles as she takes the ring out and places the ring box down. "Now I know we are already engaged and that you were the one to pop the question. But I want you to have this."

"Oh Callie." Arizona smiles.

Callie still smiling reaches for Arizona's left hand. "Arizona Robbins will you…still marry me?"

Arizona still smiling wipes a lone tear. "Yes, yes Calliope."

"Yes." Callie smiles as she places the ring on her hand and leans in for a kiss.

Arizona returns the kiss and when Callie pulls away she looks down at her ring and laughs happily. "How long have you had this?"

"Oh no." Callie laughs as she checks on Robin, gently rubbing her stomach. "I am not telling you that."

"Why?" Arizona asks.

"Because you will freak out." Callie laughs knowing how Arizona can be.

"I will not!" Arizona whines defensively. "Come on." she urges.

Callie looks at Arizona who simply tilts her head and shows off her dimples knowing Callie can't resist her. "Fine." she gives in.

"Good, great." Arizona laughs as she continues to gaze down at her hand. "Tell me."

"I bought it the day after….the wedding." Callie says.

"The wedding?" Arizona says confused until it comes to her. "Alex and Izzie's wedding."

"Uh-huh." Callie says nodding her head. "And I didn't buy the ring because of what happened that night. But what happened before." Callie says.

Arizona thinks about it confused. "Before the wedding we were fighting. We fought like all day."

"I know, I was stuck in the ER and you would not leave me alone." Callie says thinking about it. "Pretty annoying actually."

"Ha Ha." Arizona says sarcastically before taking a second to think about it. "Are you telling me that you decided you wanted to marry me because of us fighting." she says confused.

"No I knew that I wanted to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you after what happened when you found me alone in the hallway….exhausted with that towel on my face." Callie says.

Arizona thinks about it and then a smiles slightly thinking about it.

"I told you why I was being such an ass, how I was broke and I couldn't afford…like anything." Callie says.

"I remember." Arizona says.

"And I was so…ashamed and embarrassed ." Callie says as her emotions start to take over.

"Callie." Arizona says sweetly.

"And-" Callie says as she grabs a hold of Arizona's hands. "I couldn't even look in the eye until you made me look at you and you told me that it was okay. And you told me that we could stay in and make-"

"Sandwiches." Arizona smiles.

"Sandwiches, even though you hate them." Callie repeats with a smile.

"So we agreed on pizza." Arizona says thinking about the memory.

"That was when I knew." Callie says with a nod. "That you were the only one I wanted to share a pizza with."

"Oh Callie." Arizona says.

"The next day I was walking to work and I passed this little antique shop and saw this in the window." Callie says as takes a look at the ring on Arizona's finger.

"Wow." Arizona says quietly.

Callie looks at Arizona and waits for a reaction. "Are you going to freak out?"

"No." Arizona laughs as she wipes a tear away. "I'm not." she adds as she leans forward and places a sweet kiss on Callie's lips.

After they pull apart Arizona looks at her ring when a thought enter her mind. "Wait! I proposed to you and I didn't get you a ring!"

"It's okay, we've been a little….busy." Callie reassures her.

"No it's not okay, I need to get you a-" Arizona starts but is silenced by Callie's lips on hers once again.

When they pull apart Callie runs her hand down Arizona's cheek. "You have given me everything."

Arizona smiles and looks in her eyes before down at Robin. "No Calliope, you have given me everything."


	19. Steak or Chicken

"Hey!" Arizona says smiling as she walks through the side hallway meeting Callie in the main hallway.

"Hello." Callie smiles back as Arizona places a kiss on her cheek. "How did your surgery go?"

"It went well, Tatum should make a full recovery." Arizona says as she and Callie walk over to the elevator.

"And why shouldn't she." Callie smiles as she presses the up button. "She has you as a surgeon."

"It's a good thing I have you here to stroke my ego." Arizona jokes as the doors open and the two walk in. "Oh yeah, I just got off the phone with my parents their plane arrives tomorrow morning." Arizona says as she runs her hand through her hair.

"And my parents arrive the day before the wedding." Callie sighs, knowing that should be interesting with the two set of parents.

"Which is 3 days, which means we get married in…." Arizona drawls grinning at Callie.

"Oooh…this is a hard one." Callie jokes shaking her head acting stumped as the doors open.

"4 days Calliope." Arizona informs as she and Callie walk out into the hallway.

Callie nods her head and places her hand on Arizona's shoulder. "You see there, is why I love you….basic math."

"Good to know your sarcastic bone has healed since the accident." Arizona says.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Callie laughs as she wraps her hand around Arizona's waist as they continue to walk to the NICU.

"Yeah, yeah." Arizona says as they reach to the door, but immediately the smile goes away when she sees who is in there. "Uh-oh."

Callie looks at Arizona confused but then looks in the NICU and immediately gets an annoyed look on her face. "Great."

The two women walk into the NICU and over to Mark who is holding Robin by her crib.

Arizona looks at the two and waits for one of them to say something but then after the awkward silence decides to say something. "Hello Mark."

"Robbins." Mark says quietly before bowing his head.

Arizona nods her head and waits again for one of them to say something but before she can say something Mark jumps in. "Ahh-I have to go do my afternoon rounds." he says as he gently puts Robin back in her crib before looking up at Callie who is avoiding eye contact with him. "I'll be back later to check on Robin."

"Okay." Arizona says.

Mark just nods slowly and then heads out of the NICU.

Arizona watches him leave and then turns her attention to Callie who is reaching to pick up Robin. "When are you going to let him off the hook."

"Never." Callie says as she smiles at Robin in her arms.

"Callie." Arizona sighs as she reaches over and places a finger on Robin's cheek. "I love that you defended me but he did apologize."

"Don't care." Callie says shaking her head.

"He loves you." Arizona reasons.

"And I love you." Callie says as she beings to sway.

"Callie our emotions were high, he was scared." Arizona says.

Callie rolls her eyes at the excuse and then tilts her head. "Wow, look at that…still don't care."

Arizona opens her mouth to say something else but then closes it and stares at Callie for a second. "Callie do you realize what you are doing right now."

"What?" she says confused.

"You are making me defend…Mark." Arizona says a little disgusted. "And I really, really don't want to puke . This is a brand new sweater." she says pointing the shirt she is wearing.

"Auggh." Callie says rolling her eyes.

"Make up with him before the wedding Calliope, or that is all you will be able to think about." Arizona points out before reaching for Callie wrapping her arms around her neck. "And I want you to think about only one thing." she smiles.

Callie scrunches her face thinking about it. "Steak or chicken?"

"Ha Ha. No you and me Calliope." Arizona laughs.

"Oh right." Callie laughs back as Arizona leans forward and kisses her. After the two pull apart Arizona looks deep in Callie's eyes. "We're getting married."

"Yes we are…finally." Callie smiles back as he leans in and kisses Arizona again.

"Yeah no kidding." Alex laughs as he walks in.

Arizona and Callie pull apart and look at Alex who is grinning looking at the two.

"Karev…great timing." Arizona says sarcastically.

"What do you want Karev." Callie groans right out.

"Geeze, and she wonders why I didn't go into ortho." Alex mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" Callie says hearing what he said.

"Nothing." Alex says quickly before whipping open Robin's chart. "I actually have good news."

"Karev, let me stop you right there I already informed Callie on Robin's weight gain and her respiration vitals." Arizona says smiling down at the baby in Callie's arms.

"Yep, she is over 5 pounds and her other tests just came in." Alex smiles as he hands the chart to Arizona. "Consider it a wedding present."

Callie leans over Arizona's shoulder and looks down at the chart. "Oh my god." she smiles as she reads some of her stats.

"Yeah." Arizona cheers as she looks up at Alex. "We can take her home!"

"Yep, we'll sign her out the day after your wedding." Alex says.

Arizona still smiling leans over to Robin. "You hear that Baby, you get to go home."

Callie looks down at the baby smiling but then a million things run through her head and her smile disappears as panic takes over. "Oh my God."

"What?" Arizona asks confused.

"We're taking her home in 5 days." Callie states.

"Yeah." Arizona says still confused."And we're getting married in 4 days." Callie says as she starts to sway from side to side."

"Yeah." Arizona says slowly.

"And my parents are going to be here in 3 days!" Callie exclaims.

"Yeah." Arizona says.

"Arizona!" Callie exclaims hating the word yeah all of a sudden.

"Should I go?" Alex asks Arizona.

"Yes." Arizona says back.

"Right." Alex says as he walks out of the NICU, not wanting to get caught in a Torres meltdown.

"Callie." Arizona says softly after he is out of the NICU.

"Arizona we have nothing ready." Callie says getting upset. "She is coming home and we have nowhere to put her."

"Um…" Arizona drawls as she reaches fro Robin and takes her from Callie knowing she probably shouldn't hold a baby when she is freaking out. "What about the nursery we set up." Arizona says raising her eye brow at Callie as she pats Robin's back gently one of her hands.

"We have a room ready for a nursery Arizona…there is a difference!" Callie says as she starts to pace in front of Arizona.

"Oh boy." Arizona breaths as she looks down at the baby.

"We don't have a crib, we don't have diapers, or the baby swingy thing!" Callie panics,

"Callie do you remember that ridiculous party we had where I got a big ass balloon shoved up my shirt." Arizona says rolling her eyes a bit thinking about it. "At that party we got…all of that stuff, well most of it." she says as she starts to sway.

"It just all came too fast." Callie says as she covers her face with her hands.

"Hey, hey." Arizona says softly as she steps closer to Callie and gently removers her hand from her face with her free hand. "We can go shopping tonight and get what we don't have."

Callie thinks about it and then lets out another sigh. "The room isn't even painted yet.""We can paint tonight." Arizona reasons.

"You want to paint tonight, get the nursery ready, go pick up your parents, go pick up my parents, get married, bring her home all in one week." Callie says raising an eyebrow at the blonde."Yes-and don't forget the wedding night. The wedding night…very important." Arizona jokes.

Callie just laughs and leans closer to Arizona. "I love you." she laughs as she kisses Arizona.

Arizona also laughing pulls away and smiles at Callie. "I love you too."


	20. Mom Knows Best

At Seattle Grace Mercy West the buzz over the Torres Robbins wedding is in full swing with only two days to go till the big day. With everyone so concentrated on that Lexie Grey decides it a good time to sneak in some time with Baby Robin in the NICU.

"Look at you." Lexie smiles as she looks down at the baby in her arms. "You are so beautiful."

Lexie continues to hold Robin in her arms smiling down at her that she doesn't even notice Arizona at the door until she hears her behind her.

"Little Grey, haven't seen you around these parts." Arizona jokes as she walks further into the room.

"Uhh." Lexie says flustered caught in the act. "I just wanted to…hold her." she finishes nervously.

"Well she seems to like you." Arizona says smiling as she walks in and coos down at the baby in Lexie's arms.

"I didn't mean to overstep-" Lexie starts but Arizona cuts her off.

"You are not overstepping." Arizona reassures the young doctor. "You are more then welcome to hold the cutest baby ever." she adds in a cute baby voice to Robin.

"That she is." Lexie adds as she looks down at the baby.

Arizona watches Lexie for a second, seeing the conflicted feelings in her eyes. "So…how are things with you and Avery?"

"Umm." Lexie starts caught off guard. "Really well, actually. He's a great guy."

"Well, that's…great." Arizona says with a forced smile. Knowing that if she was in Mark's life, thinks would be easier for her and Callie.

"Yeah." Lexie says nervously.

Just then Teddy comes walking into the NICU. "Little Grey there you are."

"Yeah, I just had some time so-is there something you need?" Lexie asks flustered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to assist with my next surgery." Teddy smiles as she walks in and smiles down at Robin.

"Yes of course." Lexie says excitedly as she takes another quick glance at the baby.

"I'll take her." Arizona smiles as Lexie nods and then hands her over. "Hi Baby." she adds as she kisses her daughter's little head.

"Great, I'll meet you down there." Teddy says.

Lexie nods and then takes off out of the NICU.

Teddy watches her leave before turning to Arizona. "Lexie seems a little …conflicted."

"Oh she is." Arizona agrees shaking her head at the situation. "She's like a puppy in the middle who can't decide who she wants to run to."

"Ahh…to be young." Teddy jokes as she shakes her head. "I'm just glad I'm done with all of that drama.

Arizona lets out a snort at that caught Teddy to turn her head at her. "What?" Teddy asks.

"You are the puppy in your own little battle there Hon." Arizona says.

"That is ridiculous." Teddy snorts.

"So you don't feel in the middle of Hot Heart Patient Hubby and the Trauma Guy?" Arizona states.

"That is-" Teddy exclaims nervously rattled before thinking about it. "ridiculous." she adds.

"Please." Arizona laughs.

"I don't want to talk about me…I want to talk about you." Teddy says wanting to change the subject. "How are things going at home. I heard your parents arrived yesterday."

"Yes they did." Arizona smiles as she looks down at the baby. "We brought them straight here and they….love Robin."

"And why shouldn't they, she's the most amazing baby ever." Teddy says stroking the new mother's ego.

"Right." Arizona smiles.

"Who's right?" a voice asks from the doorway.

Both Arizona and Teddy turn and see a woman in her late fifties smiling at them from the door.

"Speak of the devil. Mom what are you doing here?" Arizona asks smiling.

"Your father and I wanted to visit you girls at work." Barb says as she leans against the doorframe crossing her arms over her chest.

"You were just here yesterday to see Robin." Arizona states.

Barb rolls her eyes and then gives in. "Your father was driving me nuts at the hotel."

"There it is." Arizona laughs. "Teddy this is my mother Barb."

"Nice to meet you." Teddy says before her pager goes off. "Shoot." she says looking at it. "I have to go but I will check in later." she says as she walks towards the door.

"Okay…just don't get distracted by a dog treat or a shiny object when choosing your man." Arizona smiles.

"I hate you." Teddy jokes as she walks out of the NICU.

"What?" Barb questions confused.

"Nothing." Arizona laughs before noticing her mother alone. "Where's Dad?"

"Callie is showing your father the new things she is doing with prosthetics." Barb says crossing her arms across her chest.

"Of course." Arizona says knowing that her father's interest stems from combat wounds he'd seen in the service.

"I doubt we'll see either of them for a while." Barb laughs.

Arizona laughs back before gazing back down at her daughter but then feels her mother starring at her from the doorway. "What?" Arizona laughs not knowing why her mother is starring at her.

"You just look like a mom, that's all." Barb shrugs smiling.

Arizona looks at her mother questionable and then down at the baby in her arms. "I do."

"Mm-hmm." Barb says still smiling.

"To be honest…I'm kind of freaking out." Arizona admits as she swallows a lump in her throat.

Barb chuckles a bit before walking over to Arizona and Robin. "Like I said you look like a mom."

"Yeah." Arizona laughs. "We're bringing her home the day after the wedding."

"That's exciting." Barb says in her baby voice as she leans down at Robin.

"She is just darling Arizona." Barb gushes as she looks down at the baby.

"Yes she is." Arizona agrees before getting quiet which does not go unnoticed by her mother.

"Alright Arizona, tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours." she says.

"Mom nothing is going on-" Arizona starts.

"Now I know you are not going to open your mouth and stand there lying to your mother while holding your child in your arms." Barb says.

Arizona closes her mouth before giving in. "No…of course not."

"Didn't think so…now spill it Sweetie." Barb lectures her daughter.

"It's just." Arizona starts as she swallows a gulp in her throat. "I've gone my whole life thinking I didn't want kids."

"I know…on your 7th birthday you asked for a vasectomy." Barb jokes.

"Ha Ha." Arizona fake laughs as she gazes down at Robin smiling before bringing her finger to Robin's cheek. "I just…I could have missed out on this, you know." she adds as her emotions start to get the best of her.

"But you didn't miss out Honey, you have a beautiful little girl." Barb says as she inches closer to Arizona.

"But I could have stayed in Africa Mom." Arizona states firmly.

"But you didn't." Barb states firmly back.

Arizona shakes her head a little before gazing down at her daughter. "I didn't know that I wanted this…but now I want it more then anything."

"Well, that's good." Barb laughs as she puts her hand on Arizona's cheek. "Because you got it, this little girl is yours."

Arizona leans in Barb's touch for a second. "Yeah." she smiles as she looks down at the baby.

Barb smiles back and removes her hand from Arizona's "Just remember that when she's 16 and driving you crazy."

Arizona simply laughs before looking at the woman who raised her. "Thanks Mom."


End file.
